»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««
by oOaiNyOo
Summary: Barbossa y su grupo emprenden un viaje hasta la isla de Némia,la entrada al fin del mundo,Para rescatar a Jack y al Perla.Para ello deberán hacer un intercambio,y Elizabeth se ofrece para salvar a Jack,sólo así obtendrá su perdón.Advierto JE R&R! Completo
1. El Intercambio

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**1º El Intercambio. **

_Buenas. Después de ver la película del cofre del hombre muerto (por fin) tras tanto esperar… ( es que aquí en España hasta ayer día 11 no se estrenaba ¬¬) bueno en fin que me he animado a escribir una continuación. _

_Advierto que contiene SPOILERS y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Salvo pequeños personajes sin importancia apenas que tendrán una fugaz aparición._

_Advierto JackLiz  
Mi fic no está a la altura de sus espléndidos fics… pero espero que sea de su agrado. _

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_No se puede vivir sólo de recuerdos…  
_  
El día había resultado caluroso… pero la noche, al contrario, presentaba un helador aroma que se extendía por el valle al final del río. El lugar donde se ubicaba la cabaña de la bruja vudú, más conocida como Tia Dalma.

- Para el frío… y la tristeza – La mujer de oscuros cabellos le entregó a la rubia joven un recipiente.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde aquello¿Cuántos minutos llevaban ya hablando de la misteriosa reincorporación del conocido capitán Barbossa?  
Elizabeth no lo sabía. Ni se lo preguntaba. Se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, mirando el contenido del recipiente que le habían dado, sin atreverse a beberlo.  
_Culpabilidad. Es lo que siento… he obrado mal. Pero era la única salida… Jack debe comprenderme… Jack… oh por dios espero que se encuentre bien…  
_Una fugaz lágrima cruzó la mejilla de la chica, quien para que no la vieran decidió apartarse de ese ambiente y salir a fuera.

- ¿Dónde vas? – Inquirió Will, quien había dejado de prestar atención a la historia de Barbossa.-

- Tan sólo quiero tomar el aire. No tardaré. – La joven terció una ingenua sonrisa, que en vez de convincente, denotaba tristeza.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●_  
_

A leguas y leguas de allí se encontraba un hombre tendido en un frío suelo. Dormía plácidamente, incluso emitía algún que otro ronquido. De pronto se escuchó un creciente ruido de pasos que se dirigían hacia él y Jack despertó sobresaltado.

- … ¿em¿Estoy muerto y enterrado? Mmm… no, veo la luna, eso es buena señal, entonces¿dónde diablos estoy?

- Estas en la Isla de Némia, concretamente, en la entrada al fin del mundo. –Respondió la voz femenina de la silueta que se acercaba.

Jack se incorporó exaltado. – Disculpa querida, es de mal fario despertar a un hombre cuando duerme. –Se defendió Jack para ganar tiempo, pues comprendía su situación.  
- No os hagáis el tonto 'Capitán Sparrow', hace rato que despertásteis. Y ahora debéis acompañarme.  
- ¿Y quién sois vos para ordenarme todo eso? – Inquirió Jack, quien sólo conseguía agotar la paciencia de la mujer.  
- Soy Kayla, la guardiana de la puerta del fin del mundo, y no creo que estéis en posición de negaros a lo que os pido. – Sentenció la mujer de aspecto fuerte e inflexible, haciendo que Jack se limitara a poner su típica cara de cordero degollado, (_que a mí particularmente me pierde…) _y a poner los ojos en blanco. La mujer al no ver respuesta tiró del brazo del capitán bruscamente, levantándolo y haciendo que se sobresaltara.  
- ¡Eh! Con cuidado!. Oye¿puedo haceros una pregunta? Supongo que sí, veréis, yo estaba tranquilamente enfrentándome al Kraken, cuando de repente me desperté aquí. Sólo por curiosidad… ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?.  
- Sencillo Sparrow, el Kraken te trajo aquí. No tenía necesidad de comerte, esa bestia obedece a Davy Jones pero¿quién te crees que se lo prestó?- Jack se limitó a encogerse de hombros y la mujer desesperada concluyó: -Fui yo. Y ahora vámonos. Están ansiosas de conocerte… - Y soltó una pequeña risita.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Fuera de la cabaña, una joven de cabellos del color del oro miraba a ningún lugar cuando se abrió la puerta.

- Bien entonces todo decidido muchachos. Subiremos a mi nueva y _temporal_ embarcación y emprenderemos el viaje. No está demasiado lejos. – Anunció un feliz Capitán Barbossa mientras bajaba glorioso el escalón de la entrada. – Ah, señorita Swann, veo que no le interesan mucho mis relatos… Bueno he de anunciar que soy su nuevo Capitán. –Rió a carcajadas y obtuvo una seca respuesta.

- Bien. Sentenció la chica sin ánimo.

El barco no era demasiado grande, se lo había prestado temporalmente Tia Dalma al grupo para rescatar a Jack y a la Perla, una vez hecho debían regresárselo.

Tardaron apenas unos 3 días en notar el repentino cambio en el color de las aguas, las cuales se tornaron oscuras y densas. Un día después llegaron a la Isla de Némia, que se encontraba totalmente deshabitada a simple vista. El clima también había cambiado. El abundante y continuo calor del caribe había quedado reducido a un frío desolador.

Nada más bajarse de la nave, el grupo se encontró de frente con unas diez mujeres de complexión fuerte y musculosa ataviadas con extrañas ropas consistidas en túnicas largas.

Una de ellas, de hermosos ojos grises, (prácticamente era lo único que se le veía), se presentó ante ellos como la guardiana de la Isla.  
- Y bien. ¿Qué os trae a mi humilde isla caballeros y dama?. Supongo que no habéis venido de vacaciones. Un lúgubre lugar para eso ¿no creéis? – Las mujeres con túnicas rieron.

- Hemos venido a negociar querida Kayla. Por cierto¿qué ya no os acordáis de mí? – Preguntó Barbossa he hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Oh! Que agradable sorpresa capitán. Que pena que nos abandonases tan pronto.  
- Bueno ya sabes. Tenía asuntos que resolver y aquí estoy. En realidad venimos a recuperar mi precioso barco… ah! Y a ese desagradecido de Sparrow.  
- Tan pronto queréis llevaros a ese encantador muchacho? - Preguntó la mujer. Barbossa arqueó las cejas con desconcierto. – Oh bueno lleva tan sólo unos días con nosotras pero es todo un encanto. Casi se quitan las ganas de sacrificarlo. Ejem… si queréis llevároslo debéis saber que hace falta un intercambio. No queremos quedarnos con las manos vacías. ¿Verdad chicas? – Las demás asintieron.  
- Claro querida no hay problema. Pero el barco? …  
- Ya lo hemos reconstruido, el pobre Kraken lo maltrató bastante, pero es una bestia incomprendida y no le hemos regañado mucho. No lo queremos, llévatelo sin problemas querido. –Agregó la mujer con un tono dulce.

- Tan encantadora como siempre Kayla. Es por eso que adoro a las sirenas. –El grupo de Barbossa se miraron unos a otros sin entender.

- Y nosotras adoramos a los marineros…ejem.. Volviendo al tema del intercambio. ¿Quién de ustedes se va a quedar con nosotras para que el encantador Jack Sparrow pueda salvar su cruel destino?

Hubo un pequeño silencio y todos miraron a Barbossa, todos salvo Elizabeth, quien con gran valor sentenció:  
- Yo me quedaré… _- He de hacerlo por ti Jack… sólo así podrás perdonarme_

_- _Pero ¿De qué estás hablando Elizabeth? Tú no puedes… -Inquirió Will preocupado y sorprendido

- Debes entenderme Will, es la única forma de salvarle y sólo así estaré en paz conmigo misma…

El grupo parecía no entender. Pues sólo Will sabía los motivos de Elizabeth y lo que había pasado realmente ese fatídico día en el que el capitán rehundió junto con la Perla

Dudoso Will abrió la boca para replicar pero Kayla lo interrumpió.

- Valeroso acto querida niña. Bienvenida a nuestro hogar. Podéis llevaros a Sparrow. El intercambio es justo. Ah! Adiós Barbossa esperamos verte pronto jijiji.- Rió la mujer.

Mientras las sirenas se llevaban a Elizabeth, esta cerró los ojos para no ver al desesperado Will, que gritaba en vano que volviera que la seguía queriendo y que no le dejara así.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno sé que ha sido un poco aburrido pero es el prólogo._

_Aclararé lo de las sirenas. Kayla y sus aliadas son sirenas de mar no comunes. Es decir fuera del agua tienen piernas pero dentro no. Sí lo se, es un poco surrealista pero ¿por qué no puede haber sirenas cuando hay hombres-calamar y esqueletos vivientes? xD Y visten con túnicas… emm.. no sé por el frío _

_Hasta aquí por hoy. Besos y please dejen rewiev sólo para saber si quieren que continúe o no._

_Besos Ainy._


	2. Falsas Apariencias

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**2º Falsas apariencias…**

_Bueno seguimos con la historia. Tengo el capítulo 3 terminado ya también. Espero sus reviews si es que quieren q lo suba, pues esta historia es para vosotros y sin vosotros no sería nada. Abajo comento sus reviews _

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Una de las mujeres con túnicas se había quedado esperando junto al grupo a que el resto trajera a Jack y a la Perla. Al contrario que las otras, ésta tenía aspecto dulce e inocente y parecía muy joven.

Will estaba lleno de ira. No sabía que hacer. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con Elizabeth, ¿Por qué había sido tan insensata de cambiarse por Jack,¿Tanto le amaba para hacer una cosa así? Esta última pregunta le sobrecogió el corazón. _Ya no me ama-_ pensó_ – Debí imaginármelo cuando les pillé besándose. Pero.. todo lo que viví junto a ella.. ¿Es que ya no significa nada?_

Golpeó el agua con una piedra asustando así a la sirena que estaba con ellos. Ésta se acercó a Will ya que estaba apartado del grupo. Puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho y éste pegó un respingo.

- No tengas miedo de mostrar tus sentimientos. Desahógate! Eso es bueno y ayuda a purificar el alma.- Dijo ella.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotras? ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? La que hasta ahora era mi prometida se ha ido para siempre de mi lado. Ni siquiera se que va a pasarle ahora. Y todo para salvar a ese… pirata incapacitado para amar a nadie que no sea a si mismo.- Sin quererlo Will le había contado a esa desconocida todo lo que apresaba su corazón. Y el hacerlo en realidad le había aliviado un poco.

-Umm… ya veo. Mal de amores. Eso es lo que te pasa. Afortunadamente las sirenas entendemos mucho de eso. – Will la miró entonces a los ojos. Los cuales eran grises azulados, tan profundos y cautivadores que tuvo que apartar la mirada. –Me llamo Illiria. –Dijo la chica. -Soy una de las seguidoras de la gran guardiana. Y nunca he conocido el amor, pero he oído hablar de él.

-Es un bonito nombre. Jamás lo oí antes.- El chico no sabía muy bien por qué pero la voz de la tal Illiria era tan dulce que hacía que la ira de su interior fuera cesando poco a poco.

- Gracias. –Sonrió la chica. –A tu prometida no va a pasarle nada. Nosotras las sirenas hacemos sacrificios a los marineros que nos trae el Kraken como regalo. Pero a las mujeres les depara otro destino.- La chica se ruborizó ligeramente. Era una sirena joven y algo inexperta. Quizá había contado demasiado. Temiendo el castigo que la esperaba si seguía hablando finalmente decidió callarse.

-Es extraño. Pero hablando contigo noto como si mi preocupación disminuyese. Tienes una hermosa voz.- Agregó Will y miró a la asustada chica.

-Las sirenas nos caracterizamos por nuestra atrayente voz.- Dijo esta cabizbaja y en seguida oyeron como unos pasos se acercaban a ellos. Ambos levantaron la vista. – ¡Ahí viene tu amigo el pirata! Y, ¡también traen el barco!.- Dijo la chica.

- Jack no es mi amigo. –Respondió secamente Will.

El pirata lucía una gran sonrisa. No sabía nada del intercambio. Llevaba días con las sirenas y ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía femenina. Iba feliz caminando con sus habituales ademanes y meneos que resultaban graciosos e irresistibles.

- Ha sido un placer, queridas. Os echaré de menos .- Dijo Jack con total tranquilidad.

- Y nosotras a ti Sparrow. –Dijo Kayla sin mirarlo. No sabía por qué el pirata estaba tan contento al fin y al cabo si no hubiera sido por la joven Elizabeth, Jack estaría camino a la pila de sacrificios. Definitivamente una de dós. O era el pirata con más parsimonia y menos preocupación del mundo, o no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendían hacerle las sirenas.

Will se despidió de Illiria con una sonrisa y un simple '_gracias'_ , la chica le sonrió sonrojada como respuesta y después le vió alejarse.

-Buen trabajo Illiria… supuse que ese chico sería un incordio porque querría recuperar a su prometida, pero veo que has conseguido hacer que lo olvide por completo. Vas aprendiendo pequeña.- Le dijo Kayla a la joven que se ruborizó tristemente. Ella no quería hacerlo. El chico la había caído bien pero tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones y no traicionar a su líder. _Tal vez un día vuelva a verte William Turner…_ Y un ápice de esperanza se creó en su mente.

- Ciao! Bye Bye! Adeu! – Se despidió alegremente Jack y se dirigió con la tripulación al perla.

-Un momento Jack… - Dijo amenazador Barbossa. - ¿Es al Perla a donde te diriges?

-OO Barbossa? ¿Pero tú no estabas muerto? Yo mismo te maté ¬¬…- Dijo Jack distrayéndolo mientras seguía caminando hacia el Perla.

- Bueno larga historia… te la contaré cuando estemos en MÍ barco… ah! No espera , tú te encargarás del barco que nos prestó tan amablemente Tia Dalma para rescatarte, y yo me quedaré con lo que he venido a buscar. – agregó Barbossa contemplando el gesto de asombro que tenía aún Jack. Y no pudo evitar reir.

- Ejem… si bueno… vámonos de aquí antes que esas sirenas me reclamen y después discutiremos eso.- Dijo resignándose Jack y se dirigió al pequeño navío de Tia Dalma con aire fastidiado. Pero antes de montarse en el barco repasó al grupo con la mirada. Estaban Gibbs, Will, Raggeti, Pentel ,Cotton y Barbossa. Pero… faltaba alguien. Una presencia femenina que él al no verla, le dio un pinchazo al corazón. _¿Dónde estará esa tonta? ¿A parte de traicionarme no viene ni a rescatarme? _Pensó Jack, sin caer en lo equivocado que estaba…

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

**Caía la noche en el fin del mundo…**

Elizabeth estaba siendo llevada a un palacio de aspecto lúgubre y misterioso que había tras cruzar la gran puerta. El camino hacia el palacio también era bastante oscuro y estaba iluminado (para que se hagan una idea), como el río camino a la cabaña de Tia Dalma. Con pequeñas velas que flotaban sobre las aguas.

Mientras la llevaban hacía allí en un bote, las sirenas cantaban canciones melancólicas que, de seguro, a los marineros les habrían hecho efecto, pero a ella, que era una mujer, no le atraían lo más mínimo. Y mucho menos la hacían sentirse mejor.

-¿Vas a quedarte callada todo el camino? –Pregunto Kayla a la rubia joven.

-No tengo nada que decir. Lo que tenga que pasar pasará. –Contestó secamente ésta.

-Me sorprende la decisión que habéis tomado chiquilla. ¿Qué fue lo que os impulsó, Una deuda quizá… o tal vez fuera amor? –Preguntó la líder de las sirenas haciendo que la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Elizabeth en ese momento se acentuara.

- Lo he hecho para sentirme bien conmigo misma nada más. No creo que lo comprendáis. Así son los remordimientos humanos. –Dijo Elizabeth. Quizá se estaba pasando de la ralla. Pero ya nada le importaba. Tan sólo el perdón de Jack… Pero no por eso tenía que estar enamorada de él… ¿ o si?

- Es cierto que no entendemos algunos de los sentimientos humanos, pero el amor le comprendemos muy bien… y bueno… ¿No quieres saber que te deparará el futuro cuando lleguemos al palacio, jovencita?

- Lo cierto es que ya pocas cosas me importan. –Respondió Elizabeth con una mirada melancólica. De todos modos, si iban a matarla no tenía porque dar explicaciones de nada. Así era su carácter.

Illiria observaba a Elizabeth desde el otro punto del bote. Hasta entonces se había quedado callada, ni siquiera se había unido a los cánticos de las demás. Pero en ese momento habló:

- No vas a morir si es lo que piensas. –Kayla y las otras se volvieron a la aprendiz de sirena. Y Elizabeth levantó la vista hacia su interlocutora la cual se quitó la capucha dejando caer unos largos y grises cabellos lo que sorprendió aún más a Elizabeth. –Tú vas a convertirte en una de nosotras .- Terminó añadiendo la chica.

Su líder recriminó con la mirada a la joven aprendiz. –Illiria hablarás cuando yo te ordene que hables.

Y señorita Swann, no nos miréis así, lo que ha dicho esta impertinente es verdad.- Dicho esto emitió una carcajada y todas salvo Illiria y Elizabeth se unieron a la risa.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_¿Qué pasará ahora? _

_Siento haceros sufrir, pero no, Jack aún no sabe lo que Elizabeth hizo por él. Prometo que en el 3 se enterará ¿Cuál será su reacción? ¿Le importará algo, o no?_

_Lo veremos en el siguiente capi xD_

_Quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado review. Son muy amables y es por ellos que sigo escribiendo._

_Un saludo para:  
-Earwen Neruda . Mi primer review ! Me agrada que te guste besos!  
-Katie89_

_-Belin03. ¿También se te ocurrió lo del intercambio? No pasa nada! Ponlo si quieres. Gracias por leerme un beso._

_Y a los demás gracias por leerme muacksssss_


	3. La fiesta de Bienvenida

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**3º La fiesta de bienvenida**

_Subo el 3 también Espero que os guste. JackxLiz Forever!_

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

La noche se presentaba fría y con cierto aire nostálgico para algunos. Sin embargo para el grupo de Will y los otros, la nostalgia había quedado desplazada. Los cánticos de las sirenas que si bien servían para atraer marineros, también servían para alejarlos, alejarlos de Elizabeth por si se les ocurría volver a por ella.

Barbossa se encargaba de llevar el Perla, con él iban sus dos 'leales' y antiguos seguidores. (Ragetti y Pentel). En la embarcación pequeña, llevada por Jack iban el resto de los piratas.

Habían decidido navegar un poco y después echar el ancla para finalmente celebrar la reincorporación de Jack. En otras palabras. Para hacer una fiesta que sirviera como excusa para emborracharse hasta las trancas de ron.

Cuando hubieron echado en ancla todos se pasaron al Perla (puesto que en él estaba el ron), y decidieron comenzar con la fiesta.

-Caballeros…-Anunció Jack con su peculiar tono, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Barbossa le pisó el pié y le interrumpió. (N/a imagínense la escena xD)

- ¡Cálla Jack! Ahora hablo yooo .-Dijo mientras le quitaba la botella de la mano y Jack maldecía por lo bajo. -Caballeros queda inaugurada la fiesta de recuperación del Perla… y de este pesado. –Señaló a Jack quien abrió la boca para reprochar y Barbossa le interrumpió de nuevo. (¡Cómo estaba disfrutando Barbossa con eso xD ¬¬). –Podéis beber y beber y beber que yo estaré en mi camarote comiendo mis queridas manzanas. –Anunció feliz y se fue. A su espalda Jack le imitaba poniendo gestos extraños y haciendo reir a la tripulación. A todos menos a Will que ya empezaba a pasársele el efecto del cántico de sirenas…….

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

El palacio era enorme. Mucho más grande que cualquiera de los que Elizabeth había visto cuando era de la nobleza. Illiria, como adivinando los pensamientos de ésta dijo:  
- Es grande ¿verdad? Desde fuera parece más pequeño. Yo también puse esa cara cuando llegué. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hace mucho que llegaste? . –Dijo Elizabeth a quien empezaba a caerle mejor la sirena joven y rebelde, precisamente por eso, porque no era como las otras.

-¡Qué va! Tan sólo hace un año que me abandonaron en la Isla de Némia. –Contestó ésta nostálgica. Vió la cara de pena que puso Elizabeth y añadió: -No importa. Esos piratas que me abandonaron no eran familia mía. Me dejaron aquí por eso del mal fario de las mujeres. Ya sabes.

Elizabeth sonrió. -¿Qué es lo que van a hacerme? . –Al fin mostró interés en lo que el destino le tenía reservado.

- Celebraremos una ceremonia de iniciación y tú tendrás que aceptar las condiciones que implica ser sirena. –Contestó la pequeña de cabellos grises.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Te obligarán. Una vez que una mujer entra en esta Isla, Kayla no la deja irse. Las sirenas no podemos tener hijos y esta es la forma que tiene Kayla de perpetuar su imperio. A los hombres que trae el Kraken los entregamos en sacrificio… –Comentó Illiria con un deje de tristeza. Se notaba que no le gustaba mucho ese sitio.

- Uhm. No hay manera de librarse ¿eh? .- Comentó amistosa Elizabeth. –Y… si acepto se me pondrá el pelo de color gris? –Bromeó la chica.

- Jajaja pues sí! ¿No es tan feo no?... Oye antes estabas triste si quieres puedes contarme que te ocurre soy muy buena animando.

Elizabeth aceptó a contarle a la joven sirena todo lo que pasaba por su corazón. Las miles de dudas que tenía, e incluso le contó la traición de a Jack. Así pasaron hablando varias horas.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

El ambiente comenzó a fluir en la Perla. Gibbs bailaba alegremente con Raggeti mientras los demás reían y bebían largos tragos para después acabar cayéndose al suelo de la impresión.

Barbossa miraba la escena desde lejos mientras comía una manzana de aspecto verde y brillante, pensando en lo ridículos que estaban los 'bailarines'.

Jack, a quien Barbossa le había quitado su preciada botella bajó a la bodega a por más. De camino se encontró de frente con el poste en el que Elizabeth lo había besado y atado, y una serie de sensaciones le llegaron a la mente. Pensó primero en como lo había engañado, después en como se había dejado llevar, y por último recordó aquel beso, que, sinceramente había sido el mejor de toda su vida. No podía compararse con los besos de cualquier cortesana de tortuga, el de Elizabeth fue especial.

_¿Qué hago pensando todo esto? Esa desagradecida ni siquiera se ha dignado a aparecer._

Sin quererlo acarició el poste recordando de nuevo el beso.

_Dios… ya basta Jack. Camina hacia la bodega y deja el maldito poste tranquilo. Recuerda que casi te costó la vida y…_

-Maldita sea pero ¿Dónde estará esa desagradecida? . –Sin querer lo gritó, y una figura que se acercaba por detrás al oirlo respondió:

-Ella… ella está prisionera. – Dijo Will medio tambaleándose.

-¿Tú bebiendo? O-O . –Preguntó Jack incrédulo.

- No la busques porque no vas a encontrarla. No volveremos a verla.-Se apoyó en el borde del barco para no caerse.

Jack empezaba a comprender esas palabras pero no quería entender. No quería si quiera imaginar que lo que su borracho amigo intentaba decirle era cierto.

-Y sobre todo… no la llames desagradecida cuando dió su vida y su libertad por ti… No.. ella… –Volvió a tambalearse. –No sé que vió en ti…

A Jack le impactaron tanto estas palabras que se quedó sin habla. No supo que contestar. Tan sólo tomó una botella y dio un largo trago. Después miró al horizonte y contestó:

-Y…¿dices que está con ellas…? .- Dio otro largo trago.

-Si, que pasa, que no oyes estúpido?. Si tuviera fuerzas te pegaría por hablar así de ella. –Will miró a Jack con rabia. – Sólo lo hizo porque buscaba tu perdón. Un perdón que hasta un sucio pirata como tú debería conceder – Dicho esto se fué bebiendo largos tragos y dejó a Jack con sus pensamientos.

El pirata de rastas volvió la mirada instintivamente hacia el poste… Sabía que Will tenía razón y ni siquiera trató de defenderse. Finalmente se llamó a sí mismo: _Estúpido orgulloso… _

A Jack nunca le había importado nadie que no fuera él o su barco. ¿Qué es lo que estaba cambiando…?

¿Por qué le estaba afectando que una joven se intercambiara con él para salvarlo? …Pero Jack seguía negando lo evidente…  
_No tenías que haberlo hecho pequeña… yo ya te había perdonado…_

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_Hasta aquí. ¿Podréis aguantar? Review porfa._


	4. Plan de Rescate

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**4º Plan de Rescate**

_¡Ay! Sois un cielo todos! Gracias por sus reviews! Me animan a seguir escribiendo la historia. :D_

_Publico el 4º pero ya tengo escrito el 5. No lo publico porque admito sugerencias. Por si quieren cambiar algo Estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas y opiniones. Besos!_

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

La noche se consumía para dar paso al amanecer.

La oscuridad que inundaba el valle del fin del mundo iba desapareciendo, para dejar paso al brillante sol que iluminaba el río y los alrededores, resultando una vista prodigiosa. Elizabeth se asomó al gran ventanal de la habitación donde las sirenas la habían instalado. Había dormido perfectamente. Hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien, desde aquel día en el que tuvo que abandonar a su querido capitán en el hermoso navío de velas negras. Por fin había podido descansar, aliviada de las horrorosas pesadillas en las que se había estado sumiendo cada noche. Ahora miraba el denso paisaje, sin poder evitar preguntarse por sus amigos. ¿Ya no se acordaban de ella?...

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante. –Dijo Elizabeth temiendo que se tratara de nuevo de la mandona líder de las sirenas. Pero para su sorpresa quien entró fue alguien de más confianza y esto alivió a la rubia joven.

-¡Buenos días! –Dijo alegremente Illiria, que traía una bandeja. -Te traigo el desayuno. Ya verás, te va a gustar. La comida y el paisaje es lo mejor de este sitio. Casi lo único bueno… -Se lamentó la joven sirena.

-Gracias! Estaba hambrienta. Hacía mucho que no comía en condiciones.

-Jeje. Kayla quiere que vayas al lago a bañarte, para que mañana en la ceremonia, tu alma esté purificada.-Comentó Illiria.

-¿Al lago¿Bañarme¿Ceremonia? Despacio! No me entero de nada! ¬¬ . –Contestó Elizabeth.

-Sí mira. ¿Ves ese lago de allí? . –Caminó hacia el ventanal señalando. –Sus aguas trasmiten serenidad y tranquilidad. A mí me encanta ir a nadar allí! Consigo olvidar las penas… aunque luego vuelvan. –Comentó tristemente la chica.

Illiria acompañó a Elizabeth hasta el lago. Después la dejó sola para que ésta pudiera bañarse.

Las aguas del lago eran realmente cálidas y cristalinas. Elizabeth cerró los ojos e inmediatamente le vino a la mente los ojos profundos de Jack. Esa mirada a la que finalmente no había podido resistirse.

Se hundió poco a poco relajándose en las confortables aguas. _No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. A pesar de que Will parecía triste cuando me vio marchar… No han vuelto a por mí. Debe ser que ya no les importo… Eso ya no me preocupa. Mañana seré una sirena libre de nadar a mi antojo. …………_

_Me pregunto si Jack sabrá ya lo que hice por él. Bah… no creo que le haya importado._

Ni el relajante baño pudo curar la tristeza reflejada en el corazón de la joven.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

En el Perla nadie se había levantado aún. La juerga de la pasada noche estaba causando estragos en los tripulantes. En otras palabras: que tenían todos una graaan gran resaca.

Todos a excepción de uno. Sí, por imposible que parezca Jack no había bebido casi nada. No quería olvidar las penas. Sentía culpabilidad e impotencia, y no había podido pegar ojo.

El efecto del cántico de sirenas parecía haberse ido. Y la tripulación finalmente parecía estar despertando de un hermoso sueño para encontrarse con la fría realidad. Tenían el Perla, sí, tenían a Jack también. ¿Pero, a qué precio?

-Caballeros: -Anunció el Capitán Barbossa con su estridente voz provocando más de algún gesto de dolor de cabeza en los tripulantes. –He de comunicaros, que acabado lo que veníamos a hacer, podemos partir inmediatamente a aguas claras.

-¿Estáis hablando en serio capitán? –Habló un resacoso William Turner. –No podemos dejar sola a Elizabeth con las sirenas. Aún estamos a tiempo de ir a por ella. Sino¿quién sabe qué destino le espera?

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia señor Turner. Yo ya tengo mi barco, y partiré con él. Si vos queréis recuperar a vuestra infiel prometida, allá vos. Yo me iré. –Estas palabras sobre todo lo de infiel hirieron tanto a Will como a Jack, quien apoyaba la idea de Will aunque se mantenía silencioso.

Tras escuchar a Barbossa Will y Jack se miraron. No iban a dejar que se saliese con la suya. Gibbs comprendió al instante la mirada de Jack, y supo que tenía un plan. Así era. Jack contó a ambos piratas su idea de engañar a Barbossa para que subiera al barco de Tia Dalma. Mientras tanto él pondría rumbo de vuelto a la Isla de Némia con el Perla. Will se negó a que Jack acaparara todo el protagonismo para salvar a Elizabeth y se ofreció a acompañarlo.

-Umh… Está bien joven Turner. Puedes acompañarme. Pero no hagas nada insensato¿De acuerdo?. –Inquirió Jack.

-De acuerdo. ¿Por qué tanto interés en ir a Némia, Jack? –Will usó su mirada recriminatoria, la misma que había usado con Elizabeth cuando observó el beso.

-Lo hago tan sólo para recuperar mi puesto como capitán del Perla y quedarme con dicho barco. Y ya de paso recuperar a tu queridita… -Mintió Jack sin reconocer de nuevo su prioridad.

Will se limitó a sonreír y siguieron con el plan.

Gibbs engatusó a Barbossa para comparar la velocidad de ambos barcos. Como la del Perla ya lo sabían, pasaron directamente al barco de Tia Dalma, lo que hizo darles tiempo a Will y Jack para tomar rumbo hacia Némia.

Cuando Barbossa se percató ya era demasiado tarde, y, como no tenía intención de encontrar a las sirenas se tuvo que resignar y gritó:  
-Esta me la pagarás Jack Sparrow grrr – Provocando alguna risa en Gibbs y el resto.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Mientras el día iba transcurriendo y Jack y Will iban acercándose, Elizabeth miraba el vestido blanco y gris que Kayla le había entregado.

-Ten. Es para que lo lleves en la ceremonia. Confío en que aceptarás los votos para convertirte en sirena.- Eso le había dicho Kayla.

Pero ella miraba recelosa el vestido. Como si éste fuera la señal de la inevitable separación de su antigua vida. Y el comienzo de la nueva. Ella no quería eso… Lo que ella quería en realidad era…_¿Jack?_ . Pensó al instante.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Will y Jack consiguieron abrirse paso en la Isla, afortunadamente para ellos no había ninguna sirena por allí. De repente oyeron pasos y pegaron un respingo.

-Sabía que vendríais. –Dijo una dulce voz que Will reconoció al instante.

-Illiria… -Dijo Will. –Nosotros… hemos venido…

-A llevaros a Elizabeth. –Sonrió la chica. –y ¿cómo pensabais intervenir en la ceremonia? Os descubrirían. Tomad estas túnicas. Mañana en la mañana será la ceremonia. Podéis pasar la noche aquí. –Señaló una cueva. –Estaréis seguros. Mañana os buscaré y prepararemos todo.

-Muchas gracias pequeña. –Dijo Will sonriendo a la joven que se ruborizó.

-No hay de qué. Sé muy bien que Elizabeth no lo soportaría… ella es como yo… siempre he odiado este sitio.

Ninguno de los dos pudieron pegar ojo esa noche. Tampoco Elizabeth pudo. Si todo salía bien podrían volver sin problemas. Pero si les descubrían, acabarían sacrificándolos.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_Hala ya está. Jijijiji… _

_Quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado reviews que son:  
-xXSpOiLeDXx. Soy seguidora De tu fic y como ya te dije me encanta. Y me encanta que te guste el mío! xD_

_-SoniaPirataXSiempre. Eso! Animate a escribir uno! Yo seré tu fan number one xD__-VaLe. For you! Otro capítulo. Gracias por leerme._

_-Belin03. Claro que no me enojo! Jeje cuando crees el fic me avisas y le leo _

_-Katie89. Me alegró que te gustase_

_-Kamy. Muchas gracias :P_

_-sOff. Yo también amo a Johnny es que es… es (k) jejeje_

_-Xhela. Gracias por tu review me animó mucho! _

_-princess-dreamer. Que bueno verte por mi fic! Espero que te guste la continuación _

_Y a los demás gracias por pasaros por aquí Ya sabéis que si tenéis alguna sugerencia para mejorar el fic son bienvenidas. Un beso a todos!_


	5. La Ceremonia de Iniciación

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**5º La Ceremonia de Iniciación.**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

El altar de sacrificios era también el lugar escogido para acoger a las aspirantes a sirenas, puesto que la ceremonia se celebraría allí.

Jack y Will miraban escondidos entre los matorrales como las mujeres con túnicas trabajaban para adornar el lugar y hacerlo acogedor.

Se habían puesto las túnicas que Illiria les había dado y no pudieron evitar reírse el uno del otro por lo ridículos que estaban.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

En su habitación, Elizabeth se preparaba para dar comienzo a su nueva vida. El vestido le sentaba maravillosamente. Dos sirenas peinaban su cabello dejándolo caer suavemente por sus hombros, y adornándolo con flores del mismo color que el vestido. El resultado era espectacular. Pero ella no era capaz de sonreír.

Miraba a través del espejo sus ropas de piratas, que estaban limpias sobre la cama. Ella le había pedido a una de las sirenas que no se las llevaran, puesto que al mirarlas recordaba lo que anhelaba. Su antigua vida, sus antiguos amigos, su antiguo amor…

-Estáis lista querida. –Dijo una mujer de ojos grises. –Debéis ir bajando a la pila de sacri… a la pila ' …ya está casi todo listo. –Comentó acallando una frase.

Pero sin mucho éxito porque Elizabeth había entendido a la perfección que clase de 'pila' era esa.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

-Hermanas mías… -Comenzó Kayla su discurso. –Tenemos el honor de acoger a un nuevo miembro de nuestro ilustre grupo.

Jack y Will se unieron a las espectadoras que miraban hacia el altar donde se encontraba Kayla hablando. Nadie les reconoció, pero procuraron no llamar mucho la atención por si acaso.

-Hacía ya unos meses que no recibíamos a ninguna mujer, la última fue la querida y algo impertinente Illiria… -El público miró a la tímida joven, que tenia la capucha quitada como siempre, y Jack la saludó con la mano, pero Will le pisó el pié para que no llamara la atención. Illiria al verlo sonrió a Will.

-Bien sin más preámbulos he de presentaros a Elizabeth –La rubia joven apareció entre los matorrales algo asustada, y subió las escaleras hacia el altar.

Jack al verla sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y Will lo notó. El sólo hecho de verla, aunque ella no correspondiera a sus sentimientos, le hacía sentir bien.

_Está increíble, _pensaron ambos hombres

-Bien cielo, ahora deberás aceptar el juramento de las sirenas. –Dijo Kayla amenazadoramente.

Illiria, nerviosa, miró a Jack y Will como dándoles la señal para actuar, Will miró hacia Jack pero éste ya se había ido.

El pirata de rastas corrió hasta detrás del altar, subió a gatas para que no le vieran y sacó su pistola.

-Una hermosa ceremonia, queridas mías. –Habló con su típico tono y sacó su pistola. –Lamento tener que comunicaros que mi amiga no va a quedarse más tiempo aquí con vosotras.

Elizabeth sintió que se le paraba el corazón al notar los brazos de Jack sobre su cintura.

-Esto es una insolencia Sparrow… y pensar que me caías bien… tenía que haberte sacrificado cuando tuve la oportunidad! –Gritó la líder de las sirenas. Will desenvainó su espada furioso de que Jack le quitara el protagonismo y se abrió paso ante las sirenas.

-Turner… ¿tú también aquí? –Dijo Kayla y todos se giraron hacia él.

-No tuve la oportunidad de presentar mi queja frente al trueque… -Contestó el joven, blandiendo su espada desafiante.

La sirena líder estaba fuera de sí. Sus ojos, antes de un bello color grisáceo estaban ahora del color del fuego. Su largo cabello se elevaba rabioso al viento, un viento que apareció de la nada, que, seguramente lo había provocado la misma Kayla.

Illiria sabía que eso no era nada bueno, y para ganar tiempo, distrajo a las otras señalando al lago, diciendo que había visto a Elizabeth por ahí. Todas las sirenas se lo creyeron, (les importaba mucho más perpetuar su especie que luchar contra los intrusos), por lo que corrieron hacia el lago.

Mientras esto ocurría Jack aprovechó para llevarse a Elizabeth al Perla y dejarla a salvo. Miró a Will y le hizo un gesto para que huyera también pero éste no pudo evitar mirar a la sirena que les había ayudado.

-Corre, ¡márchate ahora que puedes! –Gritó la sirena. –Esto os dará un poco de tiempo. -¡Huid!

-Illiria… ¿Y qué pasara contigo,cuando se den cuenta de que les has mentido, ¿qué te harán?

-No van ha hacerme nada, acabar con una de su especie, adelantaría nuestra extinción. –Mintió la chica, que sabía que seguramente tendría un castigo pero lo más importante en ese momento era salvar a Will.

-Hay una alternativa… Vente conmigo. –Dijo Will con los ojos brillantes.

-No puedo. Acepté el juramento de sirenas, por lo que ya no puedo irme de aquí. Este es mi hábitat natural. Tu amiga tiene una oportunidad de salvarse. La mía se marchó hace mucho tiempo. –Dijo Illiria forzando una sonrisa triste. –Y ahora vete.

Will se acercó a la sirena y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, que la dejó perpleja.

-Volveremos a vernos pequeña. –Fue lo último que le dijo y salió corriendo. Illiria le miraba alejarse, miraba irse al único hombre que había despertado en ella un sentimiento desconocido…

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Elizabeth corría hacia el Perla de la mano de Jack. Estaba confusa. Todo estaba ocurriendo muy deprisa. No había hablado con el pirata y le pareció que ya había llegado la hora. Cuado llegaron a la cueva, Jack hizo una parada para coger sus efectos personales y Elizabeth aprovechó para hablar.

-No pensé que vendríais a por mí… -Dijo ésta cabizbaja.

Jack la miró dulcemente y se acercó a ella levantando su cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Y yo jamás pensé que pudieras cambiar tu libertad para salvarme… eres una insensata… si yo.. ya te había perdonado…

Elizabeth se quedó de piedra, en unos segundos reaccionó y abrazó al pirata sin poder contener unas lágrimas.

-Lo siento… lo siento muchísimo yo… -Dijo ella todavía abrazándole para que no viera que estaba llorando.

-No hay nada que sentir amor. Tú has salvado mi vida y yo tu libertad . Estamos en paz. Y ahora vámonos.

-Sí . –Sonrió Elizabeth. Se sentía tan bien abrazándolo que le daba pena tener que soltarlo.

Ambos corrieron hacia un bote para irse al Perla, y Will apareció segundos después y se subió también.

Abandonaron así la Isla de Némia, pero no los recuerdos que en ella habían vivido….

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_Fin del quinto capítulo._

_¿Les gustó? Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review. _

_-mari-jack-sparrow. Gracias mi niña! Eres un sol :D_

_-princess-dreamer. Preciosa historia la tuya ! gracias por leerme_

_-Belin0. Fiel lectora GRACIAS _

_-SoniaPirataXSiempre. Ok créale cuando puedas no pasa nada. Besos!_

_Y a toda la gente que me lee muchas gracias. Espero sus opiniones. Bye!_


	6. De Travesía

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**6º De Travesía**

_Este capi es algo más corto pero el siguiente lo compensa . Abajo los agradecimientos._

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Barbossa estaba al timón de la pequeña embarcación de Tia Dalma. En su cara se veía la frustración causada porque Jack le había engañado nuevamente. Pero eso no iba a quedar así. Barbossa ya había tejido un plan. Por eso, en la noche, mientras el resto dormía, puso rumbo hacia el barco de un 'viejo amigo' mejor dicho conocido… el capitán del Holandés Errante, Davy Jones.

Esa noche hubo una gran tormenta, pero nada detendría a Barbossa. No había vuelto del otro lado en vano, él quería recuperar su barco, su puesto como capitán, y todo su prestigio de épocas pasadas.

No iba a permitir que Jack se burlase de él nuevamente. En sus ojos se veía la rabia, una rabia, que ni todas las manzanas del mundo podrían calmar.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

La tormenta llegaba, aunque menos pronunciada, también las aguas cercanas al fin del mundo, donde tres jóvenes en un gran navío negro, ponían rumbo a las aguas claras.

Elizabeth llevaba puesto aún el vestido de la ceremonia, pues sus ropas de piratas se habían quedado en la Isla.

-Deberías entrar a un camarote, aquí fuera llueve y hace frío… -Le dijo Will a Elizabeth mirándola ligeramente.

-G…Gracias…pero estoy bien. Me gusta mirar el mar desde aquí, además apenas llueve –Dijo ella sonriendo. Se sentía realmente bien al estar de nuevo con sus amigos. A pesar de que el ambiente era algo violento…

Jack observaba la escena desde el timón. Manejándolo con fuerza, pues le servía para desahogarse. Le hubiera gustado decirle algo a Elizabeth, pues no habían aclarado mucho. Pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Las aguas eran tan oscuras que apenas veía si llevaba buen rumbo.

Buscó algo en el bolsillo del pantalón, y como no lo encontraba hacía gestos muy graciosos, y Elizabeth al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír. Al fin encontró la maldita brújula, (en el otro bolsillo xD), y la abrió esperanzado de que le marcase el rumbo. Pero para su sorpresa la puñetera brújula marcaba en dirección a la mujer sentada en cubierta, quien al ver la cara de asombró de Jack preguntó:

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos, capitán?

-Em… pues… esto no deja de dar vueltas… -Mintió Jack nervioso… -Supongo que habrá que seguir por donde estamos yendo….jeje… -Concluyó con una risita nerviosa.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

La mañana siguiente amaneció con un gran arco iris y para sorpresa de Gibbs y el resto, un sol espléndido. A Gibbs le pareció raro, pues en el fin del mundo no solía hacer calor. Se asomó por el borde del barco y distinguió las cristalinas aguas caribeñas.

Barbossa seguía al timón. Parecía que no había parado de navegar en toda la noche y tenía aspecto cansado.

-Capitán… esto… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –Preguntó Gibbs arqueando las cejas.

-Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia, solo diré que pronto llegaremos… -Y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara.

Raggeti y Pentel hablaban entre ellos sobre de que parte estaban. Si la de Jack, o la de su antiguo capitán. Tan distraidos estaban que no vieron el barco que se iba agrandando en la lejanía.

-Baaaaarco a la viiista! –Gritó el loro de Cotton. Y Barbossa centró la mirada para poder verlo.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Esa misma mañana en el Perla. Por fin Will se había decidido. Tenía que aclararle cosas a Elizabeth, pero Jack también se había decidido a hablar con ella, pero vio como Will se le adelantaba y puso un gesto de ira, (como el que puso cuando Elizabeth quemó el ron xD).

-He pensado mucho lo que voy a decirte… -Comenzó Will. –Sé que han pasado muchas cosas, pero a pesar de todo yo te sigo queriendo… -Elizabeth lo miró extrañada. –Y pensaba que … podríamos darnos otra oportunidad… hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…

Elizabeth se sentía algo obligada a aceptar, aunque aún no veía claros sus sentimientos, como respuesta sonrió tímidamente y la reacción de Will fue de besarla sin pensarlo. Elizabeth no sabía que hacer. La pilló tan por sorpresa que se quedó sin palabras. Lo que ella no sabía era que Jack había visto la escena… éste sintió por primera vez en su vida como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón. Pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Rumbo a Tortuga. –Les interrumpió…

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

La pequeña embarcación de Tia Dalma no era nada comparada con el enorme Holandés Errante que se acercaba con gran velocidad.

Unos pasos retumbaron y en breves instantes apareció un hombre, o un calamar no se sabía muy bien, quién con su voz característica dijo:  
-Que sorpresa capitán Barbo..ssa –Empezó diciendo Jones con su acentillo. –No esperaba veros por aquí con ese barco tan peque…ño.

-Precisamente por eso he venido a vuestro encuentro Capitán Jones. Quería hacer un trato.

-Sabéis que mis tratos tienen una consecuen…cia ¿verdad? –Amenazó Jones.

-No ese tipo de tratos. Veréis se trata de Jack Sparrow… -Dijo Barbossa poniendo énfasis en el nombre.

-Haber empezado por ahí ami…go… veamos de que se tra…ta.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_Ya! Aclaro la rara forma de hablar de Jones. Es que en el doblaje español habla como a trompicones. Me hizo gracia y decidí seguir así xD. Es todo un puntazo._

_Agradecimientos p  
-xio. Gracias por animarte a dejar review, parece que no pero animan un montón Por cierto me encanta tu nick! _

_-Belin03. Muchísimas gracias por seguir tan atenta mi historia. También pensaba en hacer a parecer a Illiria más adelante, pues le tengo mucho cariño a esa sirena._

_-VaLe. Jeje intento actualizarlo a diario! Como tengo bastante tiempo libre pues ¿qué mejor manera de invertirlo que escribiendo? Besos._

_-Noelia. Muchas gracias guapa! ;)_

_-Xhela. Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo besos!_

_-princess dreamer. Gracias guapa!_

_-Willy'struelove. Wow! Otra forera que me escribe! Gracias. No pensaba convertir a Eli en sirena, gracias a Dios la salvó nuestro Jack _

_-mari-jack-sparrow. Hola mi niña! Esa forera de moda! Este capi se lo dedico en especial a las foreras y a todas las seguidoras. _

_-Katie89. Gracias! _

_-Ghostgirl16. Es que mi Jack… como para no describirlo así con lo que es él… soñando_

_¡Qué pesada soy! Pero es que me gusta agradecer a quien se toma su tiempo en escribirme _

_Besos y a reviuear!_


	7. El Asesinato

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**7º El Asesinato**

_Hola a todos como están? Espero que tengan fuerzas porque va un capítulo movidito. Pero más el siguiente jejeje. Agradecimientos abajo D_

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Caía la tarde sobre las aguas caribeñas. Dos capitanes de dos barcos, uno enorme y otro chiquito, conversaban desde sus respectivas embarcaciones. Y el tema de conversación no podía ser otro que… Jack Sparrow.

-Resulta que ese mentiroso traidor de Sparrow volvió a robarme mi barco… -Comentó Barbossa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Técnicamente era su bar..co -Respondió Jones. –Yo mismo hice un tra..to con él. Tre..ce años sería su capitán. Aun..que no los aprove..chó. No puedo entretener..me, tengo que buscar mi cora… -Se detuvo. Ya había hablado bastante. -¿Qué trato dese..áis?

-Necesito recuperar mi barco. Si me ayudáis haré lo que me pidáis. –Dijo Barbossa.

Jones lo meditó un segundo, y en seguida le llegó una buena idea a la mente.

-'Querido' Barbo..ssa, propongo un true..que. Vos recuperáis mi corazón, al pare..cer lo tiene un noble de Por Ro...yal. Y yo me encargaré de Spa..rrow, y de su bar..co. –Propuso Jones.

-Trato hecho, viejo 'amigo'. Recuperaré vuestro corazón gracias. Sparrow anda por aguas oscuras… -Comentó Barbossa algo preocupado por la reacción de Jones.

-Un momen..to

-¿Si?

-Tenéis 3 dí..as –Concluyó Jones. Aliviando la preocupación de Barbossa.

Ambos capitanes dieron la orden de partir, y a Gibbs y los demás no les quedó otra que ceder.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Esa noche Will le había pedido a Elizabeth que se trasladara a su mismo camarote, a lo que esta se había negando cortésmente, con finas excusas entre ellas Jack…

-A Jack no tendría porque importarle, ¿O sí? –Preguntó Will.

-La verdad no lo sé. Pero no es cuestión de dejarle de lado. Lleva toda la noche al timón y si no le hacemos compañía puede que se enoje… -Dijo Elizabeth su retahíla de excusas.

-Está bien. Sólo quería pasar una noche con mi prometida…

Elizabeth no dijo nada. No sabía qué hacer ya. No quería desilusionar al muchacho pero ella ya no sentía lo mismo al besarlo y abrazarlo que antes. Tampoco quería acortar distancias entre ellos por ahora.

Jack fue a la bodega a por una botella. Tenía realmente un aspecto preocupante. No había dormido en días y ahora tenía una preocupación más. El beso. Había visto a Will y Elizabeth besarse. Y esto, por más que intentaba negarlo, le dolía. La bodega estaba vacía, realmente necesitaban llegar a Tortuga urgentemente, necesitaban ron!

Corrió hacia el timón, quería llegar lo antes posible. Aunque aún estaban lejos, seguramente llegarían al caer la noche.

Elizabeth contemplaba a Jack preocupada. Se acercó a él y le preguntó:  
-Jack, te veo cansado… ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien.¿Por qué no debería estarlo? No ha pasado nada que me haga estar mal. Estoy perfectamente. –Dijo Jack gesticulando abiertamente. Estaba algo histérico.

-Bien, oye… si quieres… podría llevar yo el timón un rato, así podrías descansar.

-No necesito que hagas nada por mí, tú y yo no nos debemos nada, señorita Swann –Contestó secamente provocando que la chica bajara la cabeza. –Además, no creo que sepas llevar bien el timón. –Concluyó con ira. Tal vez se estaba pasando pero estaba furioso.

-Esta bien yo sólo me preocupaba por ti no hace falta que te pongas así. –Contestó ella y se marchó indignada.

_Tal vez he sido demasiado duro con ella… No sé… Estoy sacando las cosas de contexto. Que pasa Jack, ¿acaso pensabas que podrías amar a una mujer? No, eso sólo traería problemas. He de encontrar la manera de olvidarla… Puede que encuentre una agradable compañía femenina en Tortuga…_

Y mientras pensaba esto, Jack divisó en la lejanía el denso y fresco paisaje de su querida Isla, Tortuga.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Por fin llegaban a Port Royal. Barbossa estaba ansioso por encontrar a ese noble que custodiaba el corazón de Davy Jones, pues si lo conseguía, podría intercambiarlo por su querido Perla.

Ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar la forma de robárselo. _No será muy difícil _pensó, _soy un pirata._

Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó a la Isla, había un gran revuelo. Una muchedumbre se juntaba en círculo mirando hacia un edificio importante. Dejaron el barco de Tia Dalma a salvo y en un bote se dirigieron al puerto.

-Son dos chelines señor…

-Roberts, John Roberts. –Mintió Barbossa, pues allí nadie le conocía y quería seguir manteniendo el anonimato. –Disculpad caballero, ¿qué ha pasado allí para que haya tanto jaleo?

-Al parecer señor Roberts, -Dijo cogiendo los chelines. –Han asesinado a Lord Becket esta misma noche. Lo sé, es una barbaridad, pero no se sabe quién ha sido el culpable.

-Ajá, gracias. –Dijo Barbossa y en cuanto el otro hombre se dio la vuelta le robó el monedero.

_Lord Becket ¿eh? Supongo que ese es el noble que custodiaba el corazón pero… _-¿Quién ha podido matarlo? –Preguntó a nadie en concreto Barbossa sin poder evitarlo, mientras se apartaba de la muchedumbre.

-Yo puedo contestarte a eso querido. –Dijo la voz familiar de una mujer con cabellos plateados.

-Kayla! –Dijo Barbossa sorprendido. –Así que has sido tú…

-Sólo quería recuperar lo que me pertenece JAJAJA . –Rió la mujer. –Becket se puso algo insolente, no cedía a mis sugerentes cánticos y…

-Y lo mataste. –Contestó Barbossa con una sonrisa maligna. –Pues resulta querida, que necesito el corazón de tu 'pichoncito'. –Se burló Barbossa.

-Davy Jones ya no es nada mío insolente! –Lo amenazó la sirena con su intensa mirada color plata. –Hace años que le rechacé y ahora quiero recuperar el Kraken que le regalé, puesto que es mío.

……………………….

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

La noche se presentaba cálida, y el ambiente estaba servido en la pequeña Isla pirata de Tortuga. Jack había comunicado a Will y Elizabeth casi sin mirarlos que debían coger provisiones y podían tomarse una noche libre. Por lo menos él así iba a hacerlo. A Elizabeth esto le sonó a borrachera con flirteo,( así era Jack), y no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal. Caminó hasta alcanzarle.

-Vos aprovecháis cualquier excusa para emborracharos y marcharos con cualquier fulana no? –Preguntó Elizabeth desafiante mientras Will ponía el Perla a buen recaudo.

-Claro. Soy un pirata querida. –Se limitó a contestar Jack y comenzó a caminar con sus graciosos andares hacia un bar, en el que se oía la música alta y los gritos de la alborotada muchedumbre.

_Uhmmm malditos piratas _se quejó Elizabeth y siguió a Jack sin esperar a Will.

-Eh! Esperadme! –Gritó éste desde atrás, provocando que Elizabeth reaccionara y Jack riera.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_La noche promete… ¿Qué pasará? _

_He revelado quien es el 'amor' de Davy Jones en mi historia. ¿Qué les parece?_

_Se lo he dedicado a mi amiga Romina! Que tanto me ayuda y aconseja y que quiere que preñe a Elizabeth ¬¬ xDDD ya veremos besos guapa! También a algunos de mis más fieles lectores, que dejan su comentario en cada capi. MIL GRACIAS A:_

_-Belin03  
-Katie89  
-Princess dreamer  
-VaLe  
-mari-jack-sparrow  
-vensi-pirate  
-Willy's truelove  
-xXSpOiLeDXx_

_-SoniaPirataXSiempre_

_-Xhela_

_Y en general a todos los que me dejan review y me leen.. Apenas tengo tiempo de extenderme en los agradecimientos, pero en el siguiente capi prometo poner los de ambos ;) Besos y gracias a todos._

_Pd: Se admiten sugerencias para la historia _


	8. Tortuga

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**8º Tortuga**

_Tengo la sensación de que el giro que va a dar la historia a los fans de JackxLiz les va a gustar xD No digo más.__Agradecimientos abajo._

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

La pequeña, y antes acogedora Isla de Port Royal, disminuía en encanto, a causa de los frecuentes y perjudiciales incidentes que estaban ocurriendo. El más preocupante de todos era sin duda el asesinato de Lord Becket, el antiguo custodiante del corazón de Davy Jones. Ahora yacía tendido en el suelo, con una expresión de pánico en sus ojos…

-Me temo querida Kayla que necesito devolverle ese corazón a su dueño. –Repetía Barbossa en vano pues la líder de las sirenas no quería escucharlo.

-Capitán Barbossa, no me he arriesgado a salir de mi Isla y venir nadando por las traicioneras aguas caribeñas, infestadas de piratas y asesinado a Lord Becket para regresar a mi Isla con las manos vacías. ¿No creéis? –Respondió la mujer. –Y sabéis perfectamente que odio salir de Némia… -Dicho esto, y antes que Barbossa pudiera reaccionar, se sumergió en las cálidas aguas de la costa, en dirección a la Isla de Némia. –Así pues, capitán, buscaos la vida. –Dicho esto se zambulló dejando ver su brillante cola plateada.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora capitán? –Preguntó Pentel, quien había estado junto a los demás, escondido tras unos arbustos escuchando la conversación entre Barbossa y Kayla.

-Supongo, que no nos queda otra, que avisar a Jones de lo sucedido… y rezar para que no nos mate. Ahora que lo pienso, sin el Kraken¿qué nos puede hacer? –Rió Barbossa.

-Pero¿no sería mejor esperar a que Jones consiga el Perla, y luego robárselo? –Dijo Raggeti haciendo uso por una vez de su inteligencia.

Barbossa puso los ojos en blanco. –Eso se daba por hecho estúpido.

-Ahhhm –Dijo Raggeti haciendo una mueca de comprensión.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Otra noche loca en Tortuga, el ambiente estaba servido, pero también los celos y la hipocresía…

Jack hacía rato que había entrado a un bar 'a por provisiones' . Pero en realidad estaba sentado en la barra con una espléndida copa de ron en las manos. A pesar de la música y la fiesta no se sentía muy animado.

En seguida empezaron a llegar las miradas curiosas de las mujeres hacia aquel marinero con pintas un poco extravagantes. Otras de las mujeres al verle, pasaban indignadas y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

Una jovencita de cabello corto oscuro, ojos también oscuros y voluminosas curvas se acercó a Jack. Llevaba puesto un vestido color carmesí algo desgastado, y su pelo estaba recogido en un moño ligeramente deshecho.

-¿Qué hace un fuerte marinero como tú tan sólo en una taberna como esta? –Preguntó la joven.

Jack miró a la joven de arriba abajo descaradamente. Era hermosa y lo tenía realmente fácil para engatusarla, pero, algo fallaba. No tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo.

-Pasaba por aquí… -Contestó un desanimado Jack.

-¿A si? Que interesante¿Por qué no me invitas a una copa y seguimos hablando? –Dijo la entusiasta joven, mientras sus amigas reían al ver la escena.

Jack estaba a punto de cortar a la chica, pero entonces vio a Elizabeth entrando al bar. Como hacía rato que Jack no salía, había entrado para buscarle. O eso le había dicho a Will.

La rubia joven llamaba bastante la atención con el raro y precioso vestido que llevaba puesto, y en seguida atrajo la mirada viciosa de borrachos y demás marineros.

-Ven con nosotros guapa. –Le dijo un borracho tirando de su vestido. A Elizabeth le dieron ganas de abofetearlo pero divisó a Jack con la morena joven muy juntos, y el resto del mundo quedó olvidado para ella.

Jack al ver la escena se volvió hacia su acompañante, y la sonrió pícaramente, a lo que ella respondió besándolo apasionadamente ante la mirada de Elizabeth. Jack estaba perplejo, no sabía si era por el ron que había bebido, pero no supo calcular el tiempo que tardó Elizabeth en tirar al suelo de un puñetazo a la joven y coger a Jack del brazo. (N/A sí lo sé, que bruta! Pero no me digan que no quedó genial xD)

-Hace rato que os esperamos capitán. –Le dijo desafiante, mientras todo el bar observaba la escena. La joven tras insultar a Elizabeth regresó con las demás furcias que miraban con odio a Elizabeth.

Pero Jack no quería que todo terminara tan pronto. Acorraló a Elizabeth en una esquina apartada del bar, entre la pared y su cuerpo y con una sonrisa seductora y su mirada penetrante le dijo:

-No sabía que estabais dispuesta a pelearos con otra mujer por mí. –Y se acercó aún más a ella.

El corazón de la joven empezó a palpitar aceleradamente, y los segundos parecían no pasar al estar tan cerca del pirata.

-No lo he hecho por vos, sino por mí. No me gusta esperar fuera a que un pirata se emborrache y se aproveche de una jovencita.

-Es curioso que digáis eso amor, -Dijo Jack creando un poco más de espacio entre ellos. –Puesto que ha sido esa joven quien se estaba aprovechando de mi hospitalidad, quería que la invitase a una copa, y después me besó. –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

La respiración de ambos seguía estando lo bastante cerca como para caer en la tentación, pero Jack procuraba aguantar. Elizabeth sonrió aliviada de que no había ocurrido lo que pensaba.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti. –Le dijo con los ojos brillantes y Jack no pudo aguantarlo más, pues necesitaba expresar todo lo que sentía de alguna forma¿y qué mejor manera que con un beso?

No se sabe cuantos segundos estuvieron besándose, pero la pasión que se tenían estaba clara. Sus cuerpos respondían a sus estímulos con rapidez, y enseguida las manos de Jack empezaron a ascender por el cuerpo de la chica. Pero éste se detuvo.

-No quiero fastidiarlo. –Dijo todavía mirando a la chica, quien parecía despertar de un sueño. Pero ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

-Will nos está esperando… será mejor que compres el ron y salgas pronto. –Estaba convencida de que a la mañana siguiente los efectos del ron hicieran que Jack olvidase lo sucedido. Pero estaba equivocada.

Cruzó el bar bajo miradas de toda clase, y salió.

-Has tardado mucho. –La recriminó Will.

-Jack se había enzarzado en una pelea… -Mintió ella, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo. –En realidad hay algo que quería decirte….

-Confío en ti. –Le dijo Will, que, aunque sabía que los sentimientos de la chica no eran los mismos que los suyos, se negaba a admitir que la había perdido, y se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas. –Vamos al Perla, ya es tarde.

Elizabeth repasaba sus pensamientos por el camino. Quería aclararle las cosas a Will, pero éste no se lo ponía muy fácil. _Tal vez mañana…_pensó.

Segundos más tarde llegó Jack con una espléndida sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué gran noche verdad? –Les miró a los dos a los ojos. Con Elizabeth estuvo un par de segundos más. –Traigo ron para al menos 2 semanas! –Comentó el pirata sonriendo.

-Jack, conociéndote serán 2 días. –Dijo Elizabeth riendo.

-Por difícil que parezca sé controlarme querida…

-Jajaja no lo dudo –Dijo Elizabeth recordando lo pasado hacía un rato.

Y así pasaron la noche hablando y riendo, mientras Will se quedaba sólo con sus pensamientos. _Me niego a perderla… ME NIEGO!. _pensó y golpeó el mástil con el puño. Jack y Elizabeth se dieron cuenta.

-Qúe puedo hacer… -Dijo ella cabizbaja y casi en un susurro.

-Lo que el corazón te mande. –Respondió Jack sonriendo.

Faltaban escasas horas para el amanecer…

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_Hala ya está Es corto? Es que a veces tengo la sensación de que me extiendo demasiado y claro…xD_

_Comentaré primero los reviews._

_Mari-jack-sparrow. Como no mi niña! Claro que he leído tu historia en el foro, esta genial síguela pronto!_

_Belin03. Mi mejor seguidora! - muchas gracias! Además me lees el pensamiento con lo de Illiria… ya verás por qué. Besos!_

_xXSpOiLeDXx. Ya leí tu continuación. BÁRBAR, me encantó. Aunque ya habrás leído la Biblia de review que te puse jejeje. Besos!_

_Ghostgirl16. Gracias guapa! Espero que este te guste también._

_SoniaPirataXSiempre. Jejeje ahora estoy actualizando rápido pero este finde creo que me iré de vacaciones. Aún no lo sé seguro. Si me quedo sigo subiendo capi por día ok? Besos guapa._

_Willy'struelove. Hola guapa! Pues la ex de Davy Jones es la misma que asesinó a Becket para quitarle el corazón. Es Kayla la malvada líder de las sirenas xD! No odies a Eli! Que es muy maja! xD besos! Ah y te he dejado 1 comentario en tu fotolog _

_Princess-dreamer. Quieres ver más jack/liz? Pues toma! Jejeje vais atener para rato - besos!_

_Xhela. Gracias! Jeje de mis 8 hijos que llevo (mis 8 capis) el 7 es de mis preferidos junto al 5y junto a este! xD besos._

_Una vez más gracias a todos. Besos y a reviuear!_


	9. Sentimientos Aclarados

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**9º Sentimientos Aclarados**

_Suena bien el título ¿verdad? Advierto que hay mucho coqueteo entre Jack y Liz. _

_Agradecimientos abajo._

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

El sol brillaba extendiendo sus rayos por toda la costa y por mar abierto. Un nuevo día comenzaba para los tripulantes del Perla Negra, escasos tripulantes más bien.

Uno de ellos, William Turner, no dejaba de dar vueltas a las ideas y pensamientos que tenía. _Sé que Elizabeth ya no me ama, sé que es en vano que me aferre a ella. Tal vez estoy obligándola a estar conmigo cuando ella no quiere… Lo nuestro no funciona. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos así? Yo pensaba que nuestro destino era estar juntos… _Poco a poco fue sumiéndose en una profunda tristeza.

Empezó a escucharse una dulce melodía… Tan dulce era, que era casi sobrenatural. Will parecía introducirse poco a poco en un sueño. La voz femenina se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca. El sonido era melancólico, como de lamento. 'El lamento de una sirena'

-I..Illiria? –Preguntó Will al divisar a una joven de unos 18 años de edad, sentada sobre unas rocas de un arrecife. Su largo cabello le cubría el pecho, y su hermosa cola entre azul y plata se hundía en su extremo en el agua. La joven parecía triste, perdida…

Ésta se volvió hacia el barco mientras este se alejaba, pero Will corrió hacia el timón apartando a Jack y paró el barco.

-¡Ey¡Quieeeeto! –Dijo Jack con ojos desorbitados. -¿Es que quieres matarnos? Este barco hay que tratarlo con suavidad, comprendes? –Inquirió Jack acariciando el timón.

-Tan sólo deja el barco quieto un par de minutos.

-¿Por qué?

-Illiria está aquí. –Dicho esto se fue hacia la parte trasera que estaba junto al arrecife dejando a Jack perplejo. Éste siguió a Will y se ocultó para poder espiar bien al chico.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Elizabeth al ver a Jack agachado bajo unos tablones.

-Espío a William. Se ha encontrado con la sirenita y esto se pone interesante. –Dijo Jack

-¿Eins? –Contestó Elizabeth confusa pero entonces Jack la agarró y la bajó junto a él.

-Mira mira, no es por ser cotilla ni nada pero ¿no les ves muy acarameladitos? –Le dijo Jack a la chica que apenas estaba a unos centímetros de él.

-No lo sé ni mi importa. –Dijo ella tratando de parecer desinteresada.

-Ya ya, pues yo aún te veo aquí agachada. Una de dos¿o te gusta espiar a esos dos o disfrutas de mi compañía? –Dijo Jack y sonrió pícaramente haciendo que la chica se riera.

-Las dos cosas. –Dijo con franqueza.

-Ya me parecía a mí… -Jack se acercó más a Elizabeth, mirándola con atención.

-¿Ya no te interesa tanto la escena?

-No, me interesas más tú… -Comentó Jack poniendo ojos de cordero degollado y acariciando el rubio pelo de la chica.

-Que rápido cambias de opinión. ¿Y todo eso del respeto, y que no quieres fastidiar nada?

-Nimiedades. –Sonrió Jack y se dispuso a besarla, pero entonces se oyó conversación entre Will y la sirena y ambos miraron interesados la escena.

Illiria miró a Will con ojos tristes.

-Me han echado… -Dijo cabizbaja. –Las sirenas se enteraron de que os ayudé a escapar y me echaron por traición, esperan que vuelva y me arrepienta pero lo llevan claro…

Will se ruborizó ligeramente puesto que la sirena estaba medio desnuda.

-Emmmm… esto.. si quieres puedes subir al Perla y hablamos más tranquilos¿Sí? –Le dijo mientras le daba su chaqueta para taparse.

-Gracias. –Dijo la joven con ojos brillantes.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

No muy lejos de allí, el Holandés Errante, con toda su tripulación navegaban sin rumbo fijo intentando encontrar al Perla. Dentro, un agitado Davy Jones, tocaba el órgano fuertemente, pues le servía para desahogar sus sentimientos reprimidos…

_Maldigo el día que te conocí, Kayla. Pero maldigo más aún el día en que me enamoré de ti. _

Lo que Jones no sabía era que la líder de las sirenas se había colado en el gran navío. Bill el Botas (Turner padre), estaba descansando. Por fin tenia un rato libre, desde que le declararon 2 veces maldito no paraba de realizar tareas pesadas. Vio una sombra cruzando por el barco y la siguió.

-Ah eres tú… ya decía yo que me sonaba esa túnica oscura.

-Buenos días querido Bill, cuanto tiempo¿cómo has estado? –Preguntó la mujer aunque no le interesaba demasiado.

-Los últimos años han sido algo aburridos. Desde que el capitán no tiene nada que hacer… porque supongo que querrás saber como le va ¿no?

-La verdad es que he venido tan sólo a avisarle.

-Avisarle ¿de qué?

-En realidad vas a avisarle tú. –Dijo la mujer con su típica mirada amenazadora. –Quiero que comuniques al capitán Jones, que quiero quedarme con el regalo que le di cuando estábamos juntos. Y ya de paso, con algo que me pertenece de ante mano. –Rió. –Su corazón.

-¿C… cómo es posible…? -Pero no le dio tiempo pues la sirena saltó a las profundidades del mar, y varios de los tripulantes del Holandés la vieron.

-No te olvides de entregarle el mensaje Bill. –Gritó burlonamente antes de zambullirse.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Will, que llevaba a Illiria en brazos, la dejó sobre la cama de uno de los camarotes del Perla, y observó como su cola desaparecía para transformarse en dos largas piernas.

Buscó algo de ropa de marinero en el armario y se la dio sin mirar.

-Espero que sea de tu talla. –Dijo aún dado la vuelta. –De todas formas no hay mucho donde elegir la verdad.

-No importa, ya puedes mirar, me queda un poco grande… –Comentó la chica y ambos rieron. Le estaba enorme, pues era la ropa de Gibbs. -¿Seguro que a Jack no le importa que me quede?

-No lo creo. Estará demasiado ocupado con sus… cosas como para preocuparse… -Dijo Will que ya se había percatado del flirteo que su capitán mantenía con Elizabeth.

-Si estás preocupado puedo cantar para animarte. –Sonrió la chica. –Se me da bastante bien.

Will se limitó a mirarla, cuanto más la miraba más se daba cuenta que esa chica tenía algo especial, a parte de ser sirena claro. Le comprendía y se desvivía para animarle. Los ratos a su lado eran tan agradables que Will empezó a comprender sus sentimientos verdaderos hacia ella.

Mientras, en cubierta, Elizabeth miraba el mar distante, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida. En poco tiempo había pasado de ser una fina y noble señorita en Port Royal, a vestir con ropa de hombre y convertirse en pirata… para después por poco transformarse en sirena, y más tarde volver a la vida que realmente siempre había deseado. La vida en el mar.

-Siento interrumpirte mientras miras el agua embobada… -Dijo de pronto Jack asustando a la chica. –Pero creo que allá dentro del camarote tu… 'prometido' esta… cariñoso con la sirena. –Observó Jack, quien quería dar celos a la chica, para que acabara de una vez por todas con la 'relación'que mantenía con Will.

-Y¿crees que me afecta o algo? –Dijo ella mirándole a los ojos. –Hace mucho que Will y yo nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro no funcionaba…

-Cambiando de tema… -Dijo él poniéndose un poco serio. Raro en él la verdad. –Sé que piensas que por efectos del alcohol no recuerdo el beso de ayer noche… -Elizabeth le miró atentamente. –Pero la verdad no sé como puedes pensar si quiera que algo así podría olvidárseme…

-Me alegro que a ti también te gustase. –Dijo la chica con voz seductora.

-Emmm… no estuvo mal…los he tenido mejores… -Mintió Jack para picar a la chica. Se pasaron bromeando y riendo parte de la noche. Lo suyo era pura química. Antes de despedirse y marcharse cada uno a su camarote Jack dijo:

-¿Y mi beso de buenas noches? –Y se señaló la mejilla. Pero Elizabeth donde le besó fue en los labios. Un fugaz y lindo beso.

-Buenas noches. –Dijo ésta y se marchó a su camarote, mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de estupefacción de Jack. (N/A más o menos así O-O')

Jack estaba realmente satisfecho. Por fin tenía el camino libre. Jamás había peleado tanto para conseguir a una mujer. A él simplemente se le lanzaban ellas. Claro que tampoco había sentido nunca nada como lo que sentía ahora…

De pronto un cañonazo interrumpió los pensamientos de Jack, y despertó a los demás tripulantes…

**- Continuará -**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_Hasta aquí xD! Siento pararlo siempre en los momentos interesantes '_

_Mis agradecimientos a todas esas personas tan amables que leen mi fic_

_-Katie89. De verdad no sabes como me animó tu comentario. Yo soy muy autocrítica y a veces creo que no me extiendo lo suficiente… no sé gracias guapa._

_-princess-dreamer. Hola cielo! Espero que te haya gustado este, aunque no estoy segura. Besos!_

_-xXSpOiLeDXx. Buenas guapa! Estoy ansiosa por un nuevo capi de tu historia y me encanta que te encante lamía xD!_

_-Xhela. Jejeje la escena del puñetazo es la bomba! Jajaja Lizzie tenía que marcar su territorio de alguna forma, no iba a permitir que tocasen a su Jack xD besos._

_-ghostgirl16. ¡Ay! Tus comentarios siempre me dan una alegría jejeje besos y gracias._

_-mari-jack-sparrow. Hola mi niña! Vas genial con tu historia, venga quiero un capi más! Jeje besos._

_-Belin03. Holas guapa! Ya echaba de menos tus comentarios alentadores cuando de pronto, alerta de review! - gracias por ser como eres. Besos._

_-Noelia. Hola Sakura! Muchas gracias corazón! xD si es que sois las mejores. GRACIAS._

_Besos y a ver si os gusta este nuevo hijo mío :_


	10. Prisioneros en la Noche

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**10º Prisioneros en la Noche**

_Desde ya digo, que habrá más que palabras en este capi.(Sugerencia de Romina xD) Besos!__Agradecimientos abajo._

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Esa noche el silencio que inundaba las tranquilas aguas de las costas caribeñas se vio interrumpido por el ruido de un cañonazo, el cual, dañó la parte trasera del Perla haciendo que su capitán ardiera en rabia.

-NOOOO deteneos! Mi querido Perla! –Se abrazó al mástil como un pequeño a su madre.

-Jack, deja de hacer tonterías y mira quien ha sido el culpable. –Comentó Elizabeth que salía del camarote, medio adormilada, y señaló un barco que se aproximaba.

-Jones… me lo temía¿qué querrá ahora? –Dijo Jack. Acto seguido miró a la joven. Parecía asustada. –Tranquila, yo te protegeré. –Y le sonrió. –Al fin y al cabo¿te debo una no?

-¿A si? Creí que estábamos en paz. –Contestó ella.

-Yo sé por qué lo digo. –El pirata agradecía que la chica habría renunciado a Will por él. No iba a permitir que nada malo le pasase… a su chica (?) Sí. Esa forma de llamarla era perfecta.

En seguida un ejército de hombres calamar comenzaron a abordar el Perla. Se abalanzaban usando cuerdas como lianas y más de uno cayó al mar emitiendo estridentes chillidos.

Más tarde unos pasos definidos y sonoros se dirigieron hacia aquella escena, y un hombre con tentáculos de pulpo a modo de barba dijo:

-Tráiganme a todos los hom...bres que haya en el bar..co.

Seguidamente, los hombres de Jones comenzaron a registrar camarote por camarote. El agudo sentido del oído de la sirena Illiria captó ruido de pasos.

-Will. Oigo multitud de gente allá afuera.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Will, después miró por una pequeña ventana. En efecto, así era. Les estaban abordando. –Illiria debes huir. Esos hombres tienen un oscuro corazón. No quiero que te hagan daño. Son los piratas del Holandés Errante, les conozco, he tratado con ellos varias veces.

-Pero… Will, yo quiero quedarme! Quiero ayudar¿qué pasará contigo? –Una lágrima resbaló por las tostadas mejillas de la chica, haciendo que sus hermosos ojos color plata brillaran con intensidad.

-No hay tiempo. ¿Sabes quién es Tia Dalma?

-Sí. En Némia todas escuchamos como Kayla relataba la historia de cómo Tia Dalma resucitó a Barbossa.

-Ajá bien. Tienes que nadar e ir a buscarla. Ella sabrá qué hacer. ¡Vamos deprisa! –Abrió la puerta del camarote y ambos caminaron hacia la parte trasera, libre de intrusos.

La sirena saltó al agua con cierto pesar en el alma. Se volvió instintivamente hacia Will que la miraba desde el Perla.

-Te quiero. –Dijo éste, a modo de una triste despedida, provocando más tristeza en el corazón de la chica. _Sé fuerte pequeña, tengo que encontrar a esa mujer, tengo que salvar a Will…_

En pocos segundos, los marineros del Holandés Errante lo encontraron y le llevaron junto su capitán.

●●●●oOooOooOooOo●●●●

Ambos capitanes discutían en el gran barco de Davy Jones.

-Veamos, creo que saldé mi deuda con vos hace ya tiempo ¿verdad? –Inquirió Jack arqueando una ceja, mientras el resto le miraba.

-Así es Spa..rrow, pero no estamos aquí por e..so. –Contestó un parsimonioso Jones. Jack arqueó la otra ceja. –Hemos venido por tu bar..co. He hecho un trato con Barbo...ssa.

-¿QUÉEE? Oh claro, ese estúpido de Barbossa… -Dijo Jack poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero, espero que podamos negociar y llegar a un acuerdo, comprendes? –Preguntó Jack esperanzado.

-Lo siento Spa..rrow pero… ¡Lleváoslo al calabo..zo! –Jones rió. –Siempre quise decir e..so.

-Capitán¿y la chica? –Preguntó un marinero cogiendo a Elizabeth por el brazo, ésta le dio un codazo en el estómago malhumorada provocando una sonrisa de Jack, _esa es mi chica. _Pensó.

-Al calabo..zo también. Y en cuanto a William… le espera el destino de su querido pa..dre. –Jones emitió una carcajada. Turner junior y senior cruzaron miradas…

●●●●oOooOooOooOo●●●●

La celda estaba fría, pero no más que el suelo en el que se habían sentado Jack y Elizabeth. En penumbra, un vigilante rió irónico al ver al pirata y a la joven encerrados.

-Disfrutad de lo que os queda… una vez hecho el truque con Barbossa, el capitán Jones no creo que se apiade de vuestras vidas. –Volviendo a reír cerró la celda y subió la escalera para reunirse con el resto.

Elizabeth miró a Jack, este parecía muy tranquilo, como si no le importase el hecho de que les quedara poco de vida, y sobre todo, estar encerrados.

-¿No estás preocupado? –Le preguntó ella cabizbaja. –Claro que no, eres Jack Sparrow. –Sonrió tristemente. -Pero de todas formas no sé como vamos a salir de esta…

-Mira el lado bueno querida. –Elizabeth le miró sin comprender. –Al menos estamos juntos… Ella sonrió. -¿No tienes frío? Estás tiritando…Si quieres puedes acercarte más… -En realidad, Jack no estaba seguro de si saldrían de eso, pero si iban a morir, saldrían con buen sabor de boca. Ya no quedaban dudas, ambos se amaban. Entonces… ¿por qué no manifestar físicamente ese amor?

Ella no se lo pensó dos veces, y se acercó al pirata. Los brazos de él rodearon el cuerpo de la chica. La pasión se respiraba en el aire. Pasaron de abrazarse a besarse con ternura. Más tarde con pasión… y los besos se convirtieron en caricias que desembocaron en puro fuego.

La ropa iba sobrando y los minutos se convertían en segundos. ¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba? No lo sabían, ni les importaba. Esa noche se convirtieron en uno y nada ni nadie pudo impedírselo. Elizabeth notaba cada descarga de pasión con las caricias del pirata, y éste a su vez, se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a la chica, algo que jamás había hecho con ninguna otra mujer.

Jamás habían sentido nada parecido, realmente, la química que se tenían era abrasadora, el sólo roce de sus cuerpos hacía saltar chispas… Nadie se percató de lo que ocurrió en los calabozos esa noche.

●●●●oOooOooOooOo●●●●

Turner padre, miraba de reojo a su hijo, quien parecía desanimado. La situación desde luego, no daba para más.

-Hijo, siento que haya pasado esto… -Se lamentó su padre.

-No hay tiempo para lamentos, dije que volvería por ti ¿Verdad? –Un ápice de esperanza apareció en sus marrones ojos. Su padre le miró sin comprender. –Ella la está buscando, sé que la encontrará. Saldremos de ésta. ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! –Grito Will con los ojos iluminados.

-¿Ella? –Preguntó Bill a su hijo. –Ahhh ya comprendo. Por fin has encontrado el verdadero amor. Me alegro por ti hijo. Yo también lo encontré en su día. Fue tu madre, por cierto. –Ambos rieron.

Esa noche por fin pudieron hablar largo y tendido sobre sus vidas. Al fin y al cabo eran padre e hijo, y tenían muchas cosas que contar.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Lejos de allí, una joven y linda sirena nadaba a la deriva, perdida en las brillantes aguas del caribe, acariciadas por el sol del amanecer…

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_Listo¿comentarios? _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Ya no quedan dudas sobre si Jack y Elizabeth se aman. Incluso Jack lo a aceptado por fin tras tanto jugueteo entre ambos., pero… ¿se lo pondrá fácil el destino? Jejeje lo sabremos en el próximo capi, o el siguiente… - .__Agradecimientos! Y en especial porque tenemos a algunas lectoras nuevas! Bieeen! xD_

_-Vensi-pirate. Hola guapa! Me alegro que te guste. Del foro pocas se han animado a leerla, a las que lo habéis hecho muchas gracias. Besos!_

_-mari-jack-sparro. Hola mi niña! Me alegro de que te guste. Y espero que este te encante también. Y gracias por tus comentarios en el foro me animan muuucho! Besos._

_-xXSpOiLeDXx. Me alegro que hayas sacado algo de tu valioso tiempo para pasarte por mi historia jejeje besos guapa._

_-Ziu, NUEVA LECTORA! Weee! Me alegro deque te hayas animado a leerlo y te haya gustado besos._

_-Belin03. Mi mejor lectora! Gracias como siempre guapa. Yo también tengo mal presentimiento respecto a Lizz y Jack en la 3ª entrega de piratas. Espero que no sean muy malos los guionistas… besos_

_-Xhela. Hola cielo! Que bien que te haya gustado jejeje. Lo de la despedida con el beso de buenas noches se me ocurrió a última hora. Menos mal que lo añadí _

_-Lestelada. Otra NUEVA LECTORA! Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi primer fic. Jejeje tal vez cuando acabe este (que será pronto)me anime a escribir otro cuando salga la 3ª parte de la película. Yaceremos Besos!_

_-vaLe. Te aseguro que va a haber mucho romanticismo, pero también algunos problemillas pasionales. Besos guapa!_

_-JaneAddams. Otra NUEVA! Ayy! Que emoción! xDDD pues nada. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias y besos._

_-SoniaPirataXSiempre. Ya te echaba de menos! Gracias guapa._

_Y a los demás muchas gracias también. Princesa-dreamer, ghostgirl16, Katie89 dónde estáis? Os echo de menos! xD. Besos a todos. _


	11. La última Esperanza

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**11º La última Esperanza**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Amanecía en el Holandés Errante, que permanecía estático en mar abierto. Esperando a que el Capitán Barbossa llegara para cumplir el trueque… Claro que Barbossa no había cumplido su parte, por culpa de la sirena Kayla.

En la celda numero 3 del calabozo, dos jóvenes dormían abrazados. Había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas, a pesar de estar encerrados. Estaban juntos, y eso lo hacía todo más fácil. A pocos minutos del amanecer, Jack se había despertado, y miraba sonriente a la chica que estaba en sus brazos. Él normalmente, olvidaba a las mujeres después de acostarse con ellas. Pero sin embargo con ésta, sentía que podría quedarse toda la vida abrazado a ella sin cansarse.'Pero el destino a veces es cruel, y no nos permite conseguir lo que queremos…'

En cubierta, William ayudaba a su padre con las tareas del día. Bootstrap le había contado a su hijo la remota esperanza de que Barbossa pudiera cumplir el trato, pues el corazón de Davy Jones estaba custodiado ahora por la líder de las sirenas. Will, sin dudarlo puso su última esperanza en su querida Illiria. _Espero que estés bien preciosa…_

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Bajo las profundidades marítimas la vida parecía disminuir su tensión, aliviando por completo la sensación de malestar… El paisaje de las profundidades era tan tranquilo y armonioso, que invitaba a quedarse nadando por él toda la vida. Pero una joven, mitad humana mitad sirena, cuyos largos cabellos ondeaban por el agua, sabía cual era su misión, y desde luego no iba a traicionar a su amado.

El paisaje de corales y algas se había disipado. En seguida, Illiria se dio cuenta de que estaba en un gran río. _¿Será este el camino hacia la cabaña de Tia Dalma?_ –pensó la sirena, pues sus instintos de supervivencia la habían guiado a ese lugar.

Salió del agua. El paisaje era tan denso y frondoso, que casi no entraba la luz solar de la mañana. La sirena se puso en pié, se arropó con la chaqueta de William aún mojada, y tras pasar la mano por encima, el viento que creó la chica secó la ropa. Pues crear vendavales y tormentas era otra cualidad de las sirenas.

Tras andar unos minutos algo asustada por los ruidos que oía, divisó en la lejanía el humo de una vivienda. _Síii! Por fin la he encontrado. _La alegría invadió a la chica quien corrió hacia la cabaña. Luego se detuvo. ¿Y si Tia Dalma no aceptaba su visita? O, en el peor de los casos, ¿Y si no podía ayudarla?

-La puerta está abierta. No tengas miedo. –Una misteriosa voz femenina habló desde dentro. –Pasa querida, hace rato que te esperaba…

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Mientras tanto, en el Holandés Errante…

-Capitán, ¿Se da cuenta de que ya casi han pasado los 3 días del trato con Barbossa? –Dijo uno de los subordinados de Davy Jones.

-Sí me doy cuen..ta. Barbossa tiene hasta el anoche..cer, si no viene, ejecutaré a Spa..rrow y a la chi..ca, y me quedaré con el Per..la. –Contestó Jones.

-¿Y Turner? –Ambos rieron.

-Creo que 100 años de conde..na serán suficien..tes. –Dijo Jones. –Así aprenderá quien man..da.

●●●●● oOooOooOooOo●●●●●

En el calabozo, Jack y Elizabeth por fin habían despertado. Ella estaba menos preocupada, pues se sentía protegida en los brazos de Jack.

Un hombre-calamar fue a traerles algo de comer, cuando les vio tan juntos dijo:

-Ejem… siento interrumpir. –Rió. –Veo que habéis aprovechado la noche, como os dije. –Rió de nuevo. –Aquí está el desayuno, y puede que sea el último de vuestras vidas… -Dicho esto se marchó riendo a carcajadas.

-Malditos calamares, -Dijo Jack con una mueca de asco. –Como les odio. Siempre interrumpiendo… ¬¬

-¿A que se refería con eso de nuestro último desayuno, ¿Es que acaso Barbossa no se ha presentado? –Preguntó Elizabeth, con algo de miedo.

-Seguramente ese estúpido no habrá podido conseguir lo que sea que Jones quería, pero supongo que vendrá a por el Perla, no te preocupes. –Contestó Jack acariciando a la chica.

-Casi me había creído que por fin podíamos ser felices… -Dijo ésta con un ápice de melancolía.

-Y lo seremos, amor. –Dijo Jack tranquilizador. –Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Illiria se encontraba dentro de la cabaña de Tia Dalma, con un recipiente en las manos.

-Ayuda a disminuir la preocupación. –Dijo la mujer cuando se lo entregó. Pero después de que Illiria le contara su problema la sonrisa de Tia Dalma se esfumó.

-Ya veo. Así que finalmente os encontraron… -Comenzó la morena mujer. –Pero, ¿No habéis pasado por todas estas pruebas del destino para acabar tan mal verdad?. –Illiria se limitó a mirarla con ojos tristes. –Veamos que predicen las conchas marinas… -Tia Dalma arrojó las conchas en su tablero. Tras mirarlas unos segundos una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Acto seguido buscó algo entre sus cosas, dejando a Illiria cuya mirada curiosa repasaba uno a uno los objetos que colgaban del techo. -¡Aquí está! –Dijo la mujer, quien portaba un hermoso colgante de color verde brillante, atado en una cuerda de plata. –El colgante de esmeralda. –Dijo casi en un susurro y se lo colocó a la sirena en el cuello. Ésta, perpleja preguntó:

-Y…usted cree, ¿Qué este colgante podría ayudarlos? –Dijo la inocente chica. Tia Dalma sonrió.

-El colgante te ayudará a ti a ayudarlos pequeña… -Illiria pestañeó sin entender. –Posees una voz deliciosa, atrayente para los hombres, pero Davy Jones y los suyos no son hombres completos ¿verdad? –Illiria asintió. –Bien, la función del colgante es puramente la esencia del hombre, es decir que cuando cantes, el sonido afectará a los hombres-calamar de la misma forma que a los hombres normales. –Illiria empezaba a entender. -¿Crees que lo harás bien pequeña?

-Haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Will. –Dijo la joven sin vacilar. Tia Dalma sonrió.

-Normalmente pido pago, pero haré una pequeña excepción. Anda corre, les queda poco tiempo. –Illiria le dio las gracias y se despidió cerrando la puerta con decisión mientras corría hacia el río. _Debo hacerlo bien, es su última esperanza._

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Atardecía, y en el Holandés Errante, se podía notar la intranquilidad en el ambiente. Los hombres de Jones miraban con los catalejos a ver si veían alguna señal de Barbossa, y dentro, un agitado Jones tocaba el órgano violentamente.

Illiria nadaba lo más rápido que podía, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes, pues en unas horas, la condena sería sentenciada. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_Ya está. Se que no me ha quedado muy bien pero es un capítulo de transición… y ya se sabe que no suelen ser muy buenos. Prometo que el siguiente será mejor. _

_Besos! _

_Agradecimientos a mis reviueadores (Joe con la palabrita xD) No me da tiempo a extenderme porque estoy trabajando el final del fic con mi amiga Romina. Ya veréis que bonito. Adioxxx besos os quiero!_


	12. La Despedida

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**12º La Despedida**

_No me matéis por el título jejeje. Ya tengo escrito el final! Bueno escrito el anterior del final pero la idea en mente. Gracias a mi editora Romina que quiere hacer una secuela de mi historia xD está loca. Agradecimientos abajo._

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Barbossa y los demás habían emprendido el viaje, pues el capitán sabía que se agotaba la fecha del trueque. No quería llegar a tiempo, tan solo a una hora prudente para robar el Perla sin levantar sospechas…

Lo que pudiera pasarle a Jack y a los otros no le importaba…

Illiria divisó un barco desde las profundidades. Entusiasmada emergió para ver si se trataba del holandés, pero se desilusionó al ver que se trataba de otro barco. Vio a un canoso hombre que le resultaba familiar. Éste a su vez, al verla se frotó los ojos varias veces. ¿De qué se conocían? _Claro! _–pensaron Gibbs e Illiria al instante. Se conocían de Némia.

-¡Eh! Tú pequeña, ¿eres la sirena que habló con William en aquella Isla, o estoy tan borracho que tengo visiones? –Preguntó Gibbs en voz baja cuando la sirena se acercó al borde del pequeño barco de Tia Dalma.

-¡Sí, lo soy!–Contesto ésta. –Están en peligro, estaba buscándoles pero no los encuentro y pronto podrían matarlos!

-Espera, espera, espera. Cuéntamelo todo desde el principio, quizás yo pueda ayudarte.

Illiria contó a Gibbs toda la historia de cómo Jones les había encontrado, y lo del truque. Hablaron hasta que ambos trazaron un plan para engañar de nuevo a Barbossa. Después de un rato, la mejor idea que se les ocurrió fue emborracharlo.

-Pero Barbossa no bebe ron. Sólo come manzanas. –Dijo Gibbs encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –Dijo la entusiasta sirena. –Kayla me habló de unas algas que producen un efecto parecido al de la embriaguez. Las buscaré y en un rato vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Estupendo. –Dijo Gibbs.

En unos minutos la sirena volvió con unas algas de aspecto extraño. Se las dio a Gibbs y éste las troceó y se las mezcló con la comida a Barbossa. Al poco rato ya estaba borracho. Hacía movimientos estúpidos y sus andares recordaban a los de Jack, lo que resultaba una escena muy cómica en Barbossa. Finalmente se cayó dormido sobre el piso, mientras su mono lo miraba extrañado. Gibbs cogió el timón y guiado por la sirena comenzó su viaje hasta el Holandés Errante, para salvar a los otros.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Faltaban unas horas para que el plazo del trueque terminara. Jones mandó a unos hombres al calabozo a por Jack y Elizabeth. Les ataron de pies y manos y los trajeron a dónde el capitán.

-Agradezco la 'sutileza' de vuestros hombres. –Dijo Jack mirando con asco a los hombres-calamar. –Pero preferiría quedarme donde estaba que aquí rodeado de ellos. –Hizo otra mueca de asco. Elizabeth rió.

-¡Amordazadle! –Ordenó Jones. –Su palabrería me da dolor de cabe..za. –Uno de los hombres de Jones se acercó a Jack, pero cuando le quiso poner la mordaza Jack le mordió la mano. (N/A: xD!)

-¡Auuu! Maldito pirata! –Gritó el calamar.

-Eso te pasa por bruto. –Dijo Jack en vano pues al final le pusieron la mordaza. Intentó hablar otro par de veces pero sólo conseguía emitir ruiditos extraños.

Pasada una hora los nervios flotaban en el aire, todos miraban al horizonte como buscando un barco en la lejanía pero en realidad nada se veía.

-Empiezo a perder la esperanza. –Le dijo Elizabeth a Jack, un poco triste. Como él no podía contestar, a causa de la mordaza, quiso tranquilizarla y le dio la mano.

Will observó la escena y en seguida una rabia infinita le entró por el cuerpo. Los celos no perdonan. Recordó el empiece de una melodía… y unas suaves palabras _'Cada vez que necesites calma, recuerda esta canción. En seguida notarás tranquilidad en el alma' _Las palabras de su amada sirena le vinieron a la mente y la rabia se disipó para dejar paso a la preocupación. _Espero que estés bien pequeña…_

El capitán Davy Jones miraba a Elizabeth como si de algo extraño y exótico se tratase, había algo en ella... Después vio que estaba cogida de la mano de Jack. _Jajaja por fin he encontrado tu punto débil Sparrow… quién podría imaginar que se tratara de una chica… si yo no pude ser feliz con una mujer tú tampoco podrás serlo…_

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Tras un largo recorrido, Illiria mandó parar el barco a Gibbs. Con su vista de sirena había percibido la silueta de un navío en la lejanía y tuvo un presentimiento. Estaban muy cerca y faltaban escasas horas.

-¿Qué ves pequeña? –Preguntó Gibbs desde el barco mirando a la chica que estaba en el agua.

-Veo el Holandés Errante. –Gibbs tragó saliva, tenía miedo, todo hay que decirlo.

-Y ahora… ¿qué hacemos? –Preguntó el hombre.

-Ahora me toca a mí. –Dijo la sirena mirando el colgante de esmeralda que le había dado Tia Dalma. –Cantaré para ellos. Vosotros debéis taparos los oídos con algún objeto. Cuando todos estén en trance podréis salvar a los nuestros. Pero recordad, hay que darse prisa, pues soy algo inexperta, y no se cuanto tiempo aguantará el efecto de mi canto.

-Entendido. –Gibbs comunicó al resto el plan. A todos menos a un ebrio Barbossa, que bailaba alegremente haciendo reír a Pentel y Raggeti. Después cayó dormido. Estaba muy cómico.

-Si algún día el capitán Barbossa se entera de lo que ha pasado nos mata. –Le dijo Raggeti a Pentel y este asintió con una mueca de terror en su cara.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Los hombres de Jones, cansados de mirar si venía algún barco, finalmente se sentaron en cubierta agotados. De pronto empezó a oírse la suave melodía tan bien conocida por Will, y éste al oírla tan sólo sonrió orgulloso. Los marineros comenzaron a entrar en trance, en sus caras no se veía expresión alguna. Estaban como dormidos pero con los ojos abiertos.

Gibbs y los otros se acercaron al gran navío y poco a poco fueron subiéndose en lianas sin hacer ruido. Pasaron entre los hombres de Jones mirándolos con precaución, por si acaso. Llevaban tapones en los oídos y en seguida vieron a Will junto a su padre, ellos también estaban soñando despiertos. Les taparon los oídos y les mandaron subir al Perla. Así lo hicieron, pues Will tenía muchas ganas de ver a Illiria.

Jones estaba en su camarote. Al instante empezó a oír la aturdidora melodía, pero se tapó los oídos con lo primero que vio. Salió del camarote a mirar la escena. Vio a Jack sumido en trance y a Elizabeth que no comprendía nada. Aprovechó el momento para llevársela consigo. La cogió por sorpresa y le tapó la boca para que no gritara. La encerró en su camarote amordazada y salió cerrando con llave, dejando tras de sí a la chica que intentaba liberarse en vano.

Vio a sus marineros en trance y uno por uno les fue tapando los oídos para que despertaran. Gibbs vio a Jack e hizo lo mismo pero cuando quisieron volver al Perla se encontraron con algunos de los hombres de Jones. Nada se oía pero comenzaron a pelear. Gibbs se enzarzó en una pelea de espadas con uno de los calamares, de repente vio a Barbossa tirado en el suelo, al parecer había saltado él también. No se preocupó y le dejó allí dormido. Los hombres de Jones eran pocos, pero muy fuertes. Jack derrotó a uno con facilidad. Al verlo en el suelo le hizo una reverencia. Después se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Dónde estaba Elizabeth? Miró a Will que ya estaba en el Perla. _Seguramente William ya haya puesto a Elizabeth a salvo… más le vale. _Pensó. Y siguió luchando contra los calamares. Cuando les hubieron derrotado y antes que Jones se percatase uno por uno regresaron al Perla. Gibbs cogió el timón y en seguida partió. El Perla era tan rápido que en tan sólo unos segundos se alejó lo suficiente para que no le diesen los cañones. _¿Por qué Jones no nos sigue? -_pensó Jack.Vio como el Holandés se sumergía en el agua. Dentro del barco Elizabeth trataba de abrir la puerta del camarote de Jones, mientras que éste reía…

-Vas a arrepentirte de todo lo que me has hecho pa..sar, Jack Spa..rrow. –Dijo y se rió a carcajadas. –Ya verás cuando descubras dónde está tu queridi..ta. –Volvió a reír.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_Ya veis que el destino ha vuelto a separar a Jack y Elizabeth. Pero la cosa va a complicarse aún más. ¿Qué pasará?_

_El próximo capítulo se sitúa unos meses después de este._

_Agradecimientos:_

_-Vale: Hola guapa, gracias por seguirme besos!_

_-ghostgirl16:Ya te echaba de menos! Que bien que volviste!_

_-Irijb: Me alegro que te guste. Besos!_

_-princess-dreamer: Hola mi niña ya he visto que subiste capi nuevo ya mismo le leo y le comento -_

_-Kazehime-Kagura: El anterior fue tranquilo. Este movidito jeje_

_-Willy'struelove: Holas guapa! Como ya te dije en mi review vas genial con la historia y me alegro que la mía te guste. Besos_

_-SoniaPirataXSiempre: Buenas guapa! Gracias por tus reviews._

_-mari-jack-sparrow: Hola guapísima! Me alegro que te guste besos._

_-Belin03: Wow! Volvió mi mejor lectora! Weee jejeje claro que te perdono. Besos guapísima!_

_Muchas gracias a los que hacéis posible que siga. Besos!_


	13. ¿Qué es lo importante?

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**13º ¿Qué es lo importante?**

_Aclaro algo antes de empezar. Este capítulo se sitúa unos meses después del anterior. Concretamente 8…Agradecimientos abajo. Solo diré que casi me entra una gran depre escribiendo esto… xD ya verán porqué_

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_¿Qué es lo importante cuando no se le da importancia? ¿A qué juegan los recuerdos cuando cruzan fugazmente por la mente, haciendo estremecer cada parte del cuerpo? _Esa noche Elizabeth tuvo un sueño muy extraño. _Estaba sola, en lo que parecía ser una Isla lúgubre y oscura, donde hacía un frío sobrecogedor. Sus cabellos eran ahora de un color gris intenso, brillante y largo e indomable bajo el aire que los peinaba y despeinaba sin cesar. Se tocó el pecho, como buscando su corazón, pues no lo sentía. Y sus recuerdos…parecía que una enorme muralla se elevara para no dejar acceso a ellos. De pronto apareció una figura en la lejanía. Era una mujer de ojos grises penetrantes…_

_-Tranquila querida, cuando te haces sirena es normal que se te enfríe el corazón. –Dijo una suave y a la vez inquietante voz femenina. –Es normal que estés confusa… pero créeme, así olvidaras más pronto a ese hombre, que tanto te ha hecho sufrir, abandonándote en aquel enorme barco lleno de hombres sin corazón… Y lo peor, dejándote embarazada de tu futura y preciosa hija…_

_-Pero… yo… no entiendo ¿Qué hago aquí? –Preguntó Elizabeth. -¿Mi hija? –Se miró la tripa, acto seguido una expresión de desconcierto mayor apareció en su cara._

_-Así es querida, nosotras te ayudaremos cuando llegue la hora de que tu pequeña nazca…_

Elizabeth dormía en una linda cama. Era muy cómoda, tanto que le recordaba a la de su antiguo palacio de Port Royal. Pero ella se agitaba nerviosa por todo lo que estaba soñando. De pronto oyó pasos en la estancia, y el sueño se interrumpió… La sirena Kayla dejó de hablar con ella… y la lúgubre Isla de Némia se disipó. Estaba despertando, volviendo a la realidad, una realidad que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Buenos días jovenci..ta. ¿Cómo te encuen..tras hoy? –Dijo Jones al entrar en el camarote. –Supongo que estás fatigada aún, es lógico cuando el hombre que amas te abando..na en un bar..co sin saber si quiera que esperas un hi..jo de él.

-Jack no me ha abandonado. De eso estoy segura. Yo confío en él… -Elizabeth miró al suelo tristemente. Habían pasado varios meses desde que vio por última vez a Jack, sumido en el trance provocado por el cántico de la sirena Illiria. Ellos se habían marchado, dejándola allí, con Jones y el resto. Pero ella estaba segura de que no lo hicieron adrede, o al menos eso pensaba para sentirse mejor. Lo único que la animaba a tener a su bebé era la confianza en que Jack no la había olvidado. La esperanza de que aún quedara algo de amor en él hacia ella. Pero esos extraños sueños en los que se encontraba a la líder de las sirenas diciéndole que olvidase… comenzaban a ser frecuentes y desconcertantes.

-Bueno queri..da, no quiero volver a hablar de este tema del que tanto se ha discuti...do… Yo sólo sé que ya llevas meses sumergida en las profundidades marítimas con noso..tros, y ellos no se han dignado a apare..cer.

-Eso es porque nos movemos constantemente, y no pueden encontrarnos. Confío ciegamente en que fuisteis vos quien me raptó para tenerme cautiva aquí. Aunque no sé exactamente porque seguís reteniéndome. ¿Es que acaso pensáis que como vos no pudisteis ser feliz, nadie se lo merece? –Dijo Elizabeth amenazadoramente, pues seguía sin comprender el motivo por el que la retenían allí. Había acertado, pues Jones negaba que el amor verdadero pudiese existir, era por eso que mantenía a la joven embarazada presa.

-Cree lo que quieras peque..ña. Ya os daréis cuenta, cuando nazca el be..bé que vuestro destino es criarlo so..la. –Jones rió y se marchó del camarote dejando a Elizabeth consumida por sus pensamientos, como cada día desde hacía meses…

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Meses y meses habían pasado desde aquel día en que se vieron por última vez. Jack revivía ese momento en cada sueño, hasta cuando cerraba los ojos contemplaba el dorado color de los ojos de su chica…Su Elizabeth, pidiéndole que la quisiera que no la dejara allí sola… El dolor se percibía en la cara de Jack, que aún no sabía ni siquiera que pronto iba a ser padre.

8 largos meses habían pasado desde que se dieron cuenta de que no habían rescatado a Elizabeth. Tanto Jack como Will se culpaban entre ellos, lo que había dado lugar a algunos enfrentamientos, que finalmente llegaron a separar sus caminos. Will se había marchado a una pequeña isla marítima con Illiria, pues la sirena necesitaba el continuo contacto con el mar… En realidad aún había tardes en las que Will se pasaba pensando en su antigua prometida… culpándose de no haberla rescatado.

El dolor de William no era nada comparado con el que sentía Jack, a pesar de no exteriorizarlo. Los primeros 5 meses la tripulación del Perla había estado buscando sin cesar al Holandés Errante, pues Jack contenía dentro de sí una furia enorme hacia Jones que había apresado a Elizabeth. Pero no había rastro de ese barco. Comenzaban a correr leyendas sobre que se había convertido en un barco fantasma, en el que una jovencita de cabellos plata cantaba una melodía desoladora, porque su amado la había abandonado. Tras oír estos rumores Gibbs había intentado convencer a Jack de que Elizabeth ya no estaba en este mundo, o al menos no como era antes, que las sirenas la habían encontrado nuevamente y la habían convertido en una de ellas… Pero Jack aún tenía la esperanza de volver a verla algún día, lo que provocó que empezaran a pensar que estaba loco.

Esa mañana era como cualquier otra, los piratas del Perla se levantaban resacosos por la excesiva ingestión de alcohol de la pasada noche, y Jack volvió a abrir su brújula una vez más. Ésta apuntaba siempre a distintas partes del mar, (dado que el Holandés se movía pero sumergido en las aguas), lo que hacía que Jack ordenase una y otra vez viajes sin sentido ni rumbo aparente.

-Capitán… -Empezó Gibbs. –Creo que los hombres ya están hartos de navegar a la deriva… tampoco sé como engañarlos esta vez, puesto que decirles que vamos en busca de una joven que lleva más de medio año desaparecida no es muy apropiado…

-Tan sólo una última vez… -Dijo Jack sin mirarlo. –La brújula apunta hacia el norte.

-Pero, más al norte está la Isla de Némia… ¿de verdad deseas volver allí? –Preguntó Gibbs incrédulo.

-Si es allí donde indica la brújula será allí donde nos dirigiremos. Ya sabes como va esto. –Sentenció Jack. Por fin se había arriesgado a cumplir el plan que tenía desde hacía tiempo en mente. Quería proponerle un trato a la sirena Kayla, (el antiguo amor de Jones). Si conseguía convencerla podría encontrar el barco, y dentro de él a Elizabeth… mucho tiempo había pasado, pero él seguía sintiendo que estaba viva y esperándole… _Te prometí que nada ni nadie nos separaría, te he fallado y lo siento… pero te encontraré, ya me he cansado de buscar tesoros, si él único tesoro que yo necesito es a ti. Eres lo más importante que tengo…_

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Elizabeth se había levantado, dirigiéndose hacia el camarote del capitán Jones pudo oír la triste melodía que estaba tocando con el órgano. _Todavía sigue enamorado de Kayla, estoy segura. Es por eso que le da tanta rabia que dos personas puedan ser felices. Si pudiera encontrar la forma de convencerlo para que fuera a Némia… tal vez podría escapar… y volver a ver a Jack. _Pensó la chica mientras acariciaba su tripa. _Pronto nacerás pequeña mía, y prometo que la primera persona que verás será a tu padre…_

**-Continuará. –**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_¿Malo? Lo sé. Un capítulo malísimo. Pero el que viene será mejor ;)_

_Bueno, desde ya quiero agradecer a todos los que me han seguido durante este tiempo, y a los futuros. Me voy de vacaciones 1 semana, así que mañana publicaré el 14, y quedan 2 para acabar._

_Besos a todos y lo más importante de todo._

_MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!_


	14. El Nacimiento

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**14º El Nacimiento**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Davy Jones se encontraba tocando su órgano, llevaba ya bastante tiempo haciéndolo, lo que quería decir que no dejaba de pensar en Kayla, y tenía que desahogarse de alguna forma.

Elizabeth trataba de caminar, pero se encontraba bastante mal. El embarazo estaba muy avanzado, poco tiempo faltaba ya para que el bebé, fruto del corto romance entre el capitán Sparrow y ella, naciera al fin.

Jones oyó a Elizabeth respirar agitadamente. Él sabía que ninguno de sus marineros tenía conocimientos sobre como atender un parto. También sabía de alguien que podría ayudar a la pobre Elizabeth, las sirenas. Ellas tenían amplios conocimientos sobre la naturaleza y la vida, a pesar de ser consideradas seres malignos. Jones no quería tener que poner rumbo a la Isla de Némia, pero si quería seguir torturando a Sparrow necesitaba a Elizabeth y el bebé vivos. Por lo tanto no le quedaba otra que ceder.

-Ca…Capitán… -Dijo Elizabeth con un hilo de voz mientras trataba de acercarse… -No me encuentro muy bi.. –Pero no pudo continuar la frase y se desmayó. Jones la cogió a tiempo, la dejó sobre su cama y tuvo que resignarse y poner rumbo a la Isla de las sirenas, situada en los principios del fin del mundo. _Parece que voy a tener que volver a verte Kayla… _Un sinfín de dudas y sentimientos inundaron su cabeza.

●●●●●ooOooOOooOoo●●●●●

Mientras Elizabeth dormía, soñó de nuevo con la Isla de Némia, pero esta vez quien le habló no era la sirena Kayla, sino la sensual voz del pirata que tanto amaba, y a quien anhelaba volver a encontrar.

-_No te preocupes amor, todo va a ir bien… yo nunca te he abandonado… -Decía la voz de Jack. –Volveremos a vernos muy pronto…_

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la dormida chica. –Jack… sigo confiando en ti…-Susurró.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Se había levantado una gran tormenta. Todos los marineros del Perla se habían refugiado en sus camarotes, todos salvo uno, que manejaba fuertemente el timón hacia el norte, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en lo que el destino iba a depararle.

Ni la gran tormenta pudo detener a Jack en su viaje…

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Elizabeth despertó y observó el paisaje de su alrededor. Apenas había amanecido pero el sol comenzaba a atravesar el largo y frondoso paisaje.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó a nadie en concreto. Después miró el hermoso paisaje. Le recordaba un poco a aquella Isla donde hacía mucho tiempo, el capitán Barbossa les había abandonado a ella y a Jack. Pero no era así.

-Estas en Némia de nuevo Elizabeth. –Le dijo una mujer de ojos grises. –Jones te ha traído aquí para que te atendamos en tu parto, pero a cambio no podrás regresar. -Elizabeth miró desconcertada pero no dijo nada, tal vez la compañía de las sirenas era mejor que la de los hombres-calamar, le daba igual pues lo que quería ella no podría recuperarlo. –Kayla y Jones están discutiendo, para variar… -Comentó la sirena mirando la costa, donde estaban ambos ex amantes.

●●●●●ooOooOOooOoo●●●●●

En esos momentos, en la costa…

-¿Porqué tuviste que robar..me el kra..ken? –Preguntaba Jones malhumorado. Aquello parecía una típica discusión de enamorados.

-Por que yo fui quien te lo regalé pero cuando cortamos deberías habérmelo devuelto! –Gritó ella.

-Lo que se da no se qui..ta –Terció Jones, negándose a ceder.

-Lo pasado, pasado está. –Dijo la sirena. -¡Así no llegamos a ninguna parte!

-No impor..ta, ya hablaremos lue..go. Ahora prepara todo para el nacimien..to.

-De acuerdo Jones, pero despídete del Kraken y de la chica ¬¬. –Dijo la malhumorada Kayla.

-No cambiarás… siem..pre con ese carácter tu..yo ¬¬ .-Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó. La relación que se tenían ambos era de amor y odio, no podían estar separados mucho tiempo, pero juntos tampoco…

●●●●●ooOooOOooOoo●●●●●

Llegaba el momento, la sirena comadrona tenía todo listo. El parto no duró mucho. Elizabeth trataba de ser fuerte, pensaba en Jack, y en la cara que pondría si se enterara de que iba a ser padre.

_-Yo Jack Sparrow, temido en los 7 mares, todo un mito, ¿voy a ser padre? O-O _–Sí eso seguramente diría. Los pensamientos de Elizabeth se interrumpieron cuando se escuchó llorar a una pequeña.

-Es una niña. –Dijo la comadrona y se la puso a Elizabeth en sus brazos. Ésta se llenó de alegría al ver a su preciosa y rubia hija, quien poseía los ojos de su padre, pero al instante empezó a llorar. La sirena comadrona se entristeció. –Lástima que los hombres sean tan crueles. –Dijo. –Abandonar así a una joven y a su pequeña hija. Pero no llores cielo, aquí serás feliz.

-No lloro por eso. –Sentenció Elizabeth. –Lloro porque su padre nunca podrá saber que ha nacido… -Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la chica.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

A escasos metros de allí, a Jack le dio un vuelco al corazón y supo que algo bueno había pasado. La tormenta había cesado.

Divisó en la lejanía el frondoso y verde paisaje de la Isla de Némia…

**-Continuará. –**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_¿Qué pasará?_

_Besos a todos! En especial a mis 3 reviueadoras!_

_Mari-jack-sparrow: Hola mi niña! Pues nada, cuando vuelva de vacaciones leo tu fic. Besotes!_

_Lestelada: Buenas guapísima! Me encantan tus reviews largos! xD pues creo que este capi fue mejor que el anterior, no zé ya veremos lo que opina la gente besos!_

_Katie89: gracias guapa! Tu también pásalo genial. Besos!_


	15. Reencuentros y Sorpresas

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**15º Reencuentros y Sorpresas**

_He Vuelto, para gusto de algunos, disgustos de otros, no me importa por que aquí estoy y no me voy a ir hasta que no cuelgue mis 2 últimos capis! JiJiJi_

_Debo llamar a familia y eso así que no puedo entretenerme demasiado, solo diré gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentario, sois los mejores COMO OS QUIERO jejeje y bueno Willy'struelovce, la idea de que Jack sea padre me la dio Romina-Canaria del foro sabes quien es no? Y me pareció una genial idea, además yo escribo para mis lectores fieles y Romi es mi editora y yo la suya! xD bueno no me entretengo aquí va jiji_

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Apenas atardecía, cuando Jack divisó el característico paisaje tétrico de la Isla de Némia. Algo le llamaba a desembarcar en la isla. A pesar de que Gibbs y los otros marineros tenían miedo de las sirenas, Jack no pensó en eso. _¿Es aquí donde has estado tanto tiempo Elizabeth?...Si doy la vuelta con el barco nunca lo descubriré… he de arriesgarme…por ti, sólo por ti._

_-_Capitán… -Empezó Gibbs. –No me habéis hecho ningún caso… finalmente hemos venido a esta Isla… -Jack no le dejó continuar.

-Si no queréis desembarcar quedaos aquí. Iré sólo. –Todos los piratas del Perla al oírlo se quedaron estupefactos.

-¿Tan valioso es el tesoro que hay en esa isla? –Dijo uno de ellos, pues Gibbs, para convencerlos les había engañado hablándoles sobre un tesoro.

-Para mí es el mejor de los tesoros. -Dijo Jack, y se bajó, poniéndose en camino.

●●●●●ooOooOOooOoo●●●●●

Mientras se adentraba en el bosque creyó oír esos melodiosos cánticos de las sirenas, puesto que la isla estaba plagada de ellas. Tapándose los oídos con ambas manos continuó su viaje…

Ya había comenzado a oscurecer, y el paisaje era tan oscuro que daban escalofríos. Jack miraba a todas partes algo aterrado…

-Madre mía donde me he metido…. –Chocó con algo. -¡Ay! Dios que daño…¿Pero qué…? –Preguntó Jack mirando al frente. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se celebró la ceremonia de iniciación de Elizabeth interrumpida, la estancia estaba iluminada con antorchas de una llamarada muy curiosa, pues en vez de color fuego, era de un azul brillante intenso que recordaba muchísimo a los ojos de las inquietantes habitantes de la Isla…

Aparecieron unas 20 sirenas. Con aspecto enfurecido salieron de entre los árboles y las plantas ataviadas con sus túnicas pero esta vez armadas con cetros, que no tenían muy buena pinta.

-Uy que mal… -Dijo Jack y puso su mirada inocente. –Diablos, esto me pasa por insensato… ¬¬

-Así es Sparrow… -Dijo una suave y conocida voz. –Que placer volver a veros, 'capitán'…

-Queridísima Kayla! –Dijo Jack poniendo una mano en el hombro de la sirena, mientras esta lo fulminaba con la mirada. -¡Cuánto me alegro devolver a veros! Estáis cambiada… ¿será el pelo…? –Dijo Jack tratando de hacerse el inocente mientras veía como el pelo de la sirena ondeaba furioso al igual que su dueña.

-¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme! –Dijo ella hecha una furia. –Ningún hombre me pone la mano encima! Y no trates de evadirme Sparrow… te hemos pillado y esta vez te sacrificaremos, puesto que la chica… no está en condiciones de salvarte otra vez… Jack no pudo disimular la emoción de que le hablase de Elizabeth.

-¿Os referís a Elizabeth?... Ella… ¿Cómo está?... –Preguntó tristemente y esperanzado aunque sabía que la sirena no le contaría nada.

-¿Te atreves a preguntarme eso Sparrow? Después de lo que le hiciste… -Le apuntó directamente al corazón con el cetro pero Davy Jones apareció de entre las sombras y frenó a la sirena.

-¡No le pongas la mano enci..ma! Spa..rrow es mío… Tú ya tienes a la chica y a su… -Se detuvo y miró a Jack. –Déjame tener el placer de matarlo yo mis..mo…

-Emmm me encanta que peleen por quien se queda conmigo… -Dijo Jack con una amplia sonrisa. –Pero lamento decirles que recordaran este día como el día… -Buscó su pistola… -como el dia… ajá aquí está! Como el día en el que casi capturan al capitán Jack Sparrow… -Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Las sirenas eran rápidas nadando pero corriendo no tanto… y Jones tampoco lo era mucho así que Jack llegó al gran palacio y se metió allí para refugiarse. Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien le esperaba allí….

●●●●●ooOooOOooOoo●●●●●

El palacio también estaba iluminado por antorchas y grandes velas de fuego azul. Al igual que los exteriores era bastante tétrico y oscuro… A medida que avanzaba por el inmenso pasillo, divisaba un montón de puertas y más puertas que seguramente darían a habitaciones espléndidamente grandes. Una de ellas estaba abierta. Oyó voces de mujer dentro y unos pasos. Se ocultó detrás de una planta que apenas le tapaba pero para su suerte cuando la sirena abandonó la habitación se marchó para el otro lado y no le vió.

Cuando se hubo ido la sirena, Jack avanzó por el enorme pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación abierta. Dentro se oía un cántico, pero no provenía de la voz de una sirena. Éste también era dulce, pero al contrario era simple y precioso. Era una nana.

Jack miró por el filo de la puerta y vio a una joven en una cama que en brazos tenía algo. Se asomó un poco más y creyó que el corazón se le salía del pecho. _Elizabeth… _Pensó y un escalofrío le invadió todo el cuerpo. ¡Tanto tiempo y por fin podía verla! No se lo pensó dos veces y entró en la habitación.

-Elizabeth… ¿Eres tú o estoy ebrio otra vez? –Dijo el pirata. Los segundos pasaron. Elizabeth no reaccionaba, creyó estar soñando de nuevo no podía ser cierto. ¡Era Jack! ¡Su Jack! Había ido a la isla para rescatarla él jamás la había abandonado! La alegría invadió a la chica. Trató de levantarse de la cama para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero estaba demasiado cansada. Jack miró en los brazos de la chica y vio a la rubia niña que dormía en ellos. No supo como reaccionar y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue:

-Tanto tiempo preocupado por ti y ¿tu tan feliz cuidando sirenas pequeñas? –Dijo arqueando una ceja sin comprender.

-Ohh Jack! –Dijo ella con los ojos brillantes y no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Se levantó como pudo sacando fuerzas desde sus adentros y se acercó hacia el pirata con la niña en brazos. -¿A quién te recuerdan estos preciosos y profundos ojos café? -Seguía llorando y Jack estaba helado. –Es nuestra Jack…NUESTRA hija… fruto de nuestra noche de pasión en la celda… -Jack se quedó helado. Miró a la niña y después a Elizabeth. –Sabía que no me habías abandonado, lo veía en mis sueños… -No pudo continuar pues Jack la estaba besando… Recapacitó por fin, miro a su chica y comprendió todo por fin. El gran capitán Sparrow, temido en los 7 mares era ahora padre. Pararon y la miró a los ojos.

-Son mis ojos, sí. Pero la belleza la ha heredado de ti. –Sonrió, y le secó a Elizabeth las lágrimas.

Unos pasos acelerados y otros más lentos interrumpieron la escena.

-Sabía que estarías aquí… Spa..rrow. –Dijo amenazadoramente Jones. –Lamento interrumpir la tier..na esce..na. Pero traigo malas noti..cias.

**- Continuará. –**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_Laralarito. Tatatachán. ¿Qué pasará? Muajajaja_

_Capi 15 Final!. _


	16. Escapar los Tres Juntos

**»»» Eℓ ρяєcισ Dєℓ Pєя∂óи «««**

**16º Escapar los Tres Juntos**

_The last chapter. Bueno, tras tantas aventuras al final tenía que acabarse ¿no? Sí que me da muchísima pena puesto que es mi primer fic, y le cogí mucho cariño a todos mis reviueadores, y a la historia… En fín espero que lo disfrutéis, abajo hay una pequeña nota de despedida._

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

La noche estaba ya muy entrada, la tarde había sido muy intensa tanto para Jack, como para Elizabeth. Al fin se habían encontrado, pero no sólo ellos, la pequeña, la hija fruto de su amor, había conocido también a su padre. Se habían encontrado en la enorme habitación del palacio de las sirenas. Y estaban analizando su situación los tres juntos.

Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce. Nuevamente Jones se había hecho con el control del a situación.

-Sabía que estarías aquí… Spa..rrow. –Dijo amenazadoramente Jones. –Lamento interrumpir la tier..na esce..na. Pero traigo malas noti..cias. –Les había dicho a la pareja, mientras Jack se ponía delante de sus chicas para protegerlas. Acto seguido, cogió su pistola sin vacilar y apuntó directamente a Jones mirándolo con furia en sus ojos. Jones, al ver esta reacción por parte del pirata se había quedado muy asombrado.

-Jack Sparrow, anteponiendo su seguir..dad para salvar a algui..en que no sea él? –Dijo Jones, incrédulo. Era cierto que la idea de que el Capitán Jack Sparrow, egoísta por naturaleza podría amar a alguien y anteponer su propia seguridad era algo dudable, pero tras ver a sus chicas Jack había comprobado por fin que su existencia tenía un valor aún mayor que el que pensaba, no creía poder sentir nunca el amor de un padre, pero al fin y al cabo era humano.

-Verás, 'amigo', es que ahora tengo a alguien por quien anteponer mi seguridad… si no tuviera a nadie no lo haría, o en tal caso salvaría la mía, pero dado que ya tengo a alguien pues sí, considero que eso es lo que estoy haciendo. –Dijo Jack que se había hecho un lío con su palabrería, como era habitual en él. Eso ya formaba parte de su encanto (N/A: fascinante encanto…como me puede este hombre…xD) La cara de Jones parecía de chiste, (más aún). No se había enterado de nada, pero le costaba creer que un pirata tan egoísta como Jack Sparrow pudiera hacer un gesto tan noble.

Tras unos segundos de incredulidad por parte de Jones, por fin pudo articular palabra.

-Podría matarte ahora mismo Jack Spa..rrow, ver como tu mujerci..ta se queda sola y triste toda su vi..da. Obligada a ser una sire..na y criar a su hi..ja sin su pa..dre. –Comentó Jones. Elizabeth, estaba muy cansada y no tenía fuerzas para luchar, pero aún así las palabras de Jones le hirieron. Jack cargó su arma. –Pero todo hombre tiene que hacer lo correcto algún dí..a. Quedas perdona..do Sparrow. Barbo..ssa ya no quiere tu bar..co. Ahora es parte de mi tripula..ción, y mereces ser fe..liz. –Las palabras de Jones asombraron a todo el público que observaba la escena, incluida a Kayla, quien miraba a su ex amante desde el umbral, preguntándose por qué había cambiado de parecer. _Este se parece al hombre que yo conocí… y del que me enamoré. _Pensó la sirena, pero se autobofeteó mentalmente por pensar eso. -Por lo menos tú serás fe..liz. –Terminó Jones. Al fin y al cabo era un pirata con sentimientos, se arrancó el corazón pero aún los conservaba. (N/A: Me cae bien este personaje, sí lo sé es raro xD)

Se retiró de la habitación y los calamares lo siguieron, pero antes de que se fuera Kayla no pudo contenerse y lo paró….

●●●●●ooOooOOooOoo●●●●●

La pareja estaba perpleja, cuando las sirenas y los calamares abandonaron la habitación tan sólo quedaban ellos tres. ¡Qué carajo! Por fin podían ser libres, tras tantas desventuras, tanto tiempo sin verse. Jack volteó y se sentó en la cama donde una cansada Elizabeth sostenía a la rubia pequeña en brazos.

-Has debido pasarlo muy mal. –Le dijo Jack mirándola con ternura.

-No. Jones se empeñaba en hacerme creer que me habías abandonado, pero yo nunca me lo creí. –Sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban tiernamente. Ambos miraron a la niña. Ésta miró a su padre, y sonrió.

-Me ha sonreído! –Dijo Jack exaltado. -¿Lo has visto? ¿Lo has visto? Ella me…

-Sí lo he visto! –Dijo ella riendo. –Se nota que le gustas. -Jack sonrió orgulloso y miró a la pequeña.

-¿Te gusto eh? Claro, al fin y al cabo eres una mujer, y no hay mujer que se resista al capit… -Elizabeth le dio en el pecho y rió.

-No cambiarás ¿eh?

-Claro que no. Esto no lo cambiaría ni por 100 botellas de ron. –Ambos rieron. –Y… ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

-Pues, ha nacido en el mar, creció en mi vientre allí, su padre es un lobo de mar… ¿qué te parece Marina? –Dijo Elizabeth, feliz por fin tras tanto tiempo.

-ummm… Marina Sparrow Swann… ¡Me gusta! -Exclamó Jack y cogió a Elizabeth como si fuera una princesa, mientras ella sostenía a la pequeña que seguía sonriendo. –Vamos al Perla, vamos a casa. –Elizabeth afirmó con la cabeza, y su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir las cálidas manos del pirata de nuevo sobre su cuerpo.

●●●●●ooOooOOooOoo●●●●●

Cuando salieron del palacio los ojos casi se les salen de las órbitas. Jones y la sirena Kayla se estaban besando apasionadamente en la costa (N/A: Imagínense besar a Davy Jones… ugh xD), mientras las sirenas reían y curioseaban entre ellas y con los calamares, (los hombres de Jones), que miraban la escena perplejos. Ahí estaba Barbossa, comiéndose una manzana. Se acercó a Jack, Elizabeth y Marina y dijo:

-Mmm… reconozco que tuviste estilo robándome el barco dos veces Jack. –Dijo, y pegó un bocado a la manzana. Miró a la niña. –Que guapa, menos mal que ha salido a su madre. –Dijo para picar a Jack.

-Los ojos son míos. –Dijo éste orgulloso

-Ya… bueno…. ¿quieres un poco de manzana pequeña? Está muy rica. –Dijo y sonrió a la pequeña enseñándole sus horribles dientes, y Marina empezó a llorar.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho? –Le gritó Jack. –No sirves para nada. Bueno sí para asustar a la gente. –Dijo y mientras Elizabeth reía y consolaba a su hija se marchó hacia el barco, dejando a Barbossa perplejo.

-Yo sólo quería ser amable…por una vez. –Dijo Barbossa, se encongió de hombros y dio otro mordisco a la verde fruta.

●●●●●ooOooOOooOoo●●●●●

Los marineros del Perla hacía rato que esperaban a su capitán. Todos tenían en mente que regresaría con un gran tesoro. Pues era el capitán Jack Sparrow. Todos menos Gibbs que cuando vio a Jack portando a

Elizabeth gritó

-Es el capitán! –Todos le siguieron y entre un montón de vítores y aplausos subió al barco. Cuando todos vieron a las 2 chicas que traía consigo se quedaron de piedra.

-Y… ¿el tesoro capitán? –Dijo un marinero tímidamente.

-¿Es que estáis ciego muchacho? –Le miró incriminatoriamente. –A falta de uno, traigo dos. –Dijo y sonrió a sus chicas.

Gibbs y el resto rieron y siguieron vitoreando.

Esa noche pusieron rumbo al horizonte, mientras que Jack se tomó la noche libre, dejando a Gibbs al timón, para poder pasarla con su mujer y su hija.

En el camarote, tras muchas risas después de que Jack intentara dormir a la niña canturreando horriblemente, éste miró a Elizabeth, con sus profundos ojos color café oscuro y le dijo:

-En cuanto lleguemos a Tortuga pienso convertirte en mi mujer. –Y la besó dejándola perpleja y a la vez feliz. –Y en cuanto a ti, dijo mirando a Marina que le sonreía. –Voy a convertirte en la mejor pirata de todos los tiempos, por supuesto claro que sí. –Dijo orgulloso.

-Claro que lo será. –Comentó la sonriente Elizabeth. –Al fin y al cabo es hija del gran Capitán Jack Sparrow.

-Papá, querida, papa Sparrow.

Esa noche se convirtió en una de las mejores de su vida. Cambiando por completo sus destinos, uniéndolos para siempre.

**Fin**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_Se finí . ¿Qué os pareció? Admito sugerencias de cosas de la historia que no hayan gustado, y de las que sí claro está jejeje._

_Sobre la secuela, veréis mi amiga Romina empezó a escribir una secuela de mi historia centrándose en Jack Elizabeth y Marina, estaba resultando muy entretenida, pero ella esta ocupada con sus fics y estudios como para terminarla, tal vez lo haga y lo publique. Todo se andará._

_Yo estoy terminando un corto fic de 4 capítulos sobre la pareja Illiria-Will, por que a algunos lectores les gustaba y quería darles un gran final a esa pareja, ¿qué os parece? Si os gusta la idea la publico, ya me diréis por reviews jejeje._

_También tengo en mente una romántica y nueva historia con Jack como protagonista, pero diferente trama y chica. Si me queda bien y tengo tiempo también la publicaré._

_Y ahora tras tanto rollo, ya sí que sí, La Nota De Despedida._

_Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que se molestaron en ponerme review mientras escribía la historia, por que me animaban a seguir haciéndolo y también a las futuras que lo lean, espero que haya por lo menos alguna jejeje. Espero haber contestado a todas sus dudas con aclaraciones y nada más._

_Larga vida a Jack Sparrow!_

_Besos Ainy._


End file.
